AshxMisty:clone or the real thing?
by animelover627
Summary: Altomare story gave me a thought...let's see how this goes! Clone misty is more like Misty then evil in general...she's more afraid of dark ash than she is urging to kill Ash! Clone Ash like the evil entity likes to force Pokemon to do his bidding and destroy anyone mostly ash who gets in his way! My mind sets the areas but my hands don't like to listen when I write each chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**O_o I made it so Giovanni made clones of ash and misty BAD BRAIN! BAD! BAD!**

 **wrote the original story to friends a year ago lets see how far I get this time**

For weeks Giovanni has been making clones of trainers but none compared to the Misty and ash clone. The Misty clone was like Misty except the fact her rage was doubled and she can turn into a mermaid. The ash clone is like the king who possessed ash except he loved to order others around and didn't give a damn about others.

And so we start our crazed adventure...

"Alright you two I want you to torture ash and Misty till they beg on their knees!" says Giovanni.

"Sir, what if we fall in love with them? I understand we need to torture them for many reasons but-"

Giovanni stood up n walked over to them.

"You fall in love with those who fight for the pokemon you don't have a life to live!" says Giovanni calmly yet annoyed.

"Good point!' says evil Misty.

"Is that all sir?" wonders dark ash.

"This is her first time so do what you can not what you want!" says Giovanni.

Dark ash and evil Misty nodded and went their separate ways.

In a clearing...

Ash had been having hallucinations of Misty lately so when he saw Misty this one last time he couldn't tell if she was real or not. She couldn't have been real because she ran up to him and hugged him but disappeared as soon as she touched him. Ash sighed grieving the choices he made adventuring and never calling her to see how she was doing.

"Damn it all! I guess I really am an idiot!" yells ash at himself, falling backwards onto the grass, "Damn...it...all. What have I been doing to myself!? I journey everywhere so I can gain new strategies n friends and for what? To forget the friends I had?", tilting his hat down.

His pokemon scampered up to him talking the way they usually do. You can't tell but you know something doesn't seem right.

"What's wrong? You see someone?" wonders ash sitting up.

"Pikachu! Pi! Pika!" says Pikachu waving its arms. "Hmmmm?" says ash looking down at Pikachu.

Before he could get up he was stomped on.

"Ow! What the hell!?" yells ash annoyed.

"Youre ash aren't you?" says the person.

"Uhhh ya?" says ash looking up the jolted into a standing position.

"Misty? Your actually here?!" says ash.

"You can say that!" says evil Misty.

Ash immediately hugged evil Misty. Evil Misty was taken off guard.

"I know I'm a block head and forgetful but I'm sorry about that! I don't even deserve to have you with me if you were stuck at cerulean gym!" says ash.

"Well you I'm not...I just..." says evil Misty.

Ash teared up backing away.

"Do what you want to me. I won't get mad!" says ash.

"Well I...you sure? Cuz I was told to torture...you." says evil misty.

"Why would you need to be told when you did it to me kanto-johto!" says ash.

"Nevermind that! I want to be around you and make up for whatever you call lost time!" says evil Misty.


	2. Chapter 2

**im not one for evil versions of people but i can try**

"Awwww cmon misty! you know me better then that!" says ash.

"Says the asshole who never bothered to see me after hoenn!" says evil Misty pissed.

"Well I uhhh..." says ash.

"Am I not worth your time?" wonders evil Misty.

"Course you are! im just busy!" says ash.

"Ya! busy thinking about journeying! no calls or sending gifts!" says evil Misty tearing up.

"If i wanted one of the girls i traveled with passed you id have been with them for good but i trudged on in my love for adventuring!" says ash.

"Why am I feeling like I've been with him before? Must be the good misty getting to me!" thinks evil Misty shaky eyed.

"Well!? I betrayed your trust!" says Ash.

"Huh? Never thought pray would wanna die let alone be tortured!" says evil misty.

"Wha...?" wonders Ash.

"Sorry...master told me to k...to k..ki..he wanted me to kill you but im not sure if that means now or after we know the victim." says evil misty.

"Whats all this master stuff?! You are your own person!" says ASh.

Evil Misty hesitated a bit but got out her carnival like hammer(like what misty had) with pointed sharp spikes.

"You wanna have the head, stomach or back smashed?" wonders evil misty grimly.

"Cant we work this out!? I know you're pissed but your here with me now!" says Ash ignoring the kill part of what she said, sweat dropping.

"Like I said i'd have to kill you in an instant if tempted. For now...can you keep a secret?" wonders evil misty putting her hammer away.

Ash was confused staring at her.

"I...I..." says evil misty.

"You?" wonders Ash.

Evil misty fell to her knees in failure.

"Misty?" wonders Ash kneeling down.

"I cant do it! I cant get myself to do it!" tears evil misty.

"Hold on. Let me get my pokemon!" says Ash and went to put all pokemon in their pokeballs except pikachu who hopped on his shoulder.

Before he knew it evil misty was gone.

"Damn it all! MISTY GET BACK HERE!" says ash.

Clemont walked up to the meadow where ash was training only to see ash run passed him.

"Ash?" wonders Clemont.

"No time for explanations!" says ash.

"Ok?" says Clemont.

"Misty! Seeing her...proclaiming i was an old friend...it just got me thinking!" says ash.

No matter where he looked she wasnt around.

"This isnt funny misty!" says ash.

"Ash? But werent you...no matter! We have places to go! People to meet!" says Serena noticing him.

"Serena not now!" says ash.

"But you wanna win the league right?" wonders Serena.

"What good is winning a league!? I have never won one and i may as well not now!" says Ash.

"Ash whats gotten into you?" wonders Serena.

"This whole 'you and i were friends way back when' has got me thinking about if my journey through kanto was a lie!" says ash.

"What do you mean?" wonders Serena.

"Kanto...if we were friends at one time where were you when i was going for the kanto league!?" says ash.

"I moved to kalos! remember?" says Serena.

"Im not even sure if what you're telling me is a lie! But i feel like we were friends at one time! But that shouldve been in kanto! Not now!" says ash.

"Calm down ash! What are you trying to say?" says Serena.

"I need to be with her!" says Ash.

"Be with her?" wonders Serena.

"The girl i was with when this whole journey started!" says Ash.

"Who her? Who's the girl?" wonders Serena.

"Thats none of your concern!" says Ash.

"It is too!" says Serena.

"Not when two people you came across by some kind of fate and have to choose one! ONE! Once this league is over who will i end up with? Where would i go? So many questions unanswered because you show up in a region where you shouldnt even live!" says ash.

"All i wanted to know is if everything was ok! You dont need to snap at me!" says Serena.

"I gotta go!" says ash and heads farther down the streets looking for misty.

Evil Misty grabbed Ash's hand and took ash to the ocean. ASh had his usual look, a baffled, whats going on here type of expression.

"Misty?! Im lost!" says Ash looking around.

"Ash Ketchum of pallet?" wonders evil Misty.

"Uh ya?" wonders Ash looking back at her still baffled and unsure of what was going on.

Evil Misty sighed and looked away letting go of his hand.

"Misty? Whats bugging you?" wonder Ash trying to comfort her.

"Dont be too surprised. I tried telling you before but i guess your mind was elsewhere." mumbles evil misty, "When I was made i was a mermaid! At first I thought I was a actually all mermaid till they brought me out of the water. I wasnt sure what i was or why i was around but judging by the giovanni guy and his scientists...i was a clone...a clone that acted like Misty but is half mermaid! If driven to kill out of anger I will no questions asked!"

Ash just stood there in silence stunned.

"Im not your misty. I was given an order to ruin your life!" says evil Misty.

"Riiiight. Right! I havent seen you in what? 4 years? And you act like you wanna...kill...me." says Ash.

Evil Misty went from serious to gloom.

"Your...not...kidding." says Ash backing away.

"If it makes you any better dark ash looked like he bet that i would keep you alive. Frankly I may even do so." says evil misty looking to her sides aggitated.

"In other words?" says Ash hesitantly.

"Ash...if you wanna...we can play in the ocean and get to know eachother better." says evil misty.

"I dunno...if you are built for destruction and trickery then-"

"Please!" says evil misty grabbing his hands leaning toward him.

"Truely? I mean truest of all things that are good and evil to become? Errrr..." says ash leaning back.

"Im just a clone! I dont feel evil yet master said i would do well in life if i went with dark ash to kill our opposites." tears evil misty practically hugging a stunned and speechless ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**first time i tried typing this ch i wanted ash to as awkward as can be take off to his friends with misty trailing him and well her with her mallot injure him for leaving her sight but my pc restarted itself after 10 minutes(damn that pop up that shows up telling you how long till pc restarts itself)**

 **anywho...**

 **second time i tried typing this ch i was a bit annoyed so i had ash running away from evil misty and be like hide and seek since ash is still trying to contemplate things but i clicked on a bookmarked website thinking it was a tab when i wanted to make sure of something in previous ch**

 **So...for now i'll make evil misty seem normal around ash**

After 30 minutes pass...

"Fuck! Serena just had to spring that at me! Id remember serena if i saw her in kanto as i got the badges but she wasnt around! and now...oh my god my head hurts! What the hell is going on here!? If i just talked to her more or visited more...i wouldnt have to feel like an asshole! In my head when johto ended i told myself id win a league and go back to her but do i ever? NO! Now i have to choose between two girls! What else does arceus want to throw at me!?" says ash as he fell to his knees, "Ho oh...i just had to see you that day! HO-OH's feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. Well look at where i am now! i wanted to journey around and have the best time of my life! what do i get in return? Two destinies and one just got thrown in my face! No more journeys after this...no more! Anything else about my life i miraculously forgot!? YES? WELL GEEE nice of you to make me choose! i had it in my head id be with misty! NOW...now its just pointless to go back and tell her...to tell misty...serena is an old friend i barely know...how could i choose her over misty! how...when we were always doing things for...eachother..."

day turns to night...

"Ash relax! You don't need to burden yourself anymore! I didnt tell you this because i wanted you to beable to tell me from your misty!" says evil misty.

"Then why? Why would you blurt that!?" wonders ash half frantic half concerned.

"Can i be with you for a while?" wonders evil misty.

Ash backed into a tree hesitantly.

"I should really get back to serena and the others!" says ash.

"What will make you wanna be with me?" wonders evil misty setting her head on his chest.

"Uh ummmm...id say be yourself but even i cant tell what youd do!" gulps Ash.

"Be myself? I only know torture." says misty.

"Oh...great." thinks ash.

"Lets head to the ocean! I know you might wanna sleep with your friends wherever they are but just for tonight be with me!" says evil misty.

"Well i havent seen you...errr misty in what feels like forever. Ok!" says ash.

Evil misty smiled looking up at ash.

"Just dont do anything reckless! I love misty for being herself! It may feel strange but i think i can handle it." says ash.

"Oh ash...one more thing before we go!" says evil misty. ash blinked twice.

"Speechless youll be but i wouldnt care." says evil misty.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders ash.

"Become a merman and live with me!" whispers evil misty into her ear.

"M..merman!? Mermaids arent real but people put on plays as mermaids!" says ash.

"Man your no fun!" says evil misty.

"Live with you in the ocean where people could capture us...id be part merman so i could be with my pokemon if that helps!" says ash in thought.

"Thats a yes then?" wonders evil misty.

"My friends will be pissed if im not around them so...i guess being part merman wouldnt matter." says ash.

Evil misty could jump for joy if wanting too.

"Dont try to run away if i get the thought of torture in my mind! ok?" says evil misty now eye level with ash.

"Cant make promises! This is alot to take in!" says ash.

"Better then being gloomy when your hearts in pain!" says evil misty.

"Uh right!" says ash.

evil misty giggled putting her arms around his neck.

"You have the funnest expressions!" says evil misty.

"I...do?" wonders ash.

"Killing you can wait! Id rather love then torture any day!" says evil misty.

"Oh? Love me when you just stepped on me and barely know me!" says ash.

"I can imagine!" says evil misty smiling.

"We better go then! They must be eating by now!" says ash.

"Sh! No talk of others but me and you!" says evil misty shooshing him.

ash couldnt help but blush at that.

"Only me no matter how crazy the moment!" says evil misty.

ash nodded.

"Good!" says evil misty slipping her finger away.

"Evil Misty? Your acting like you already love me! Is it due to misty's love for me?" wonders ash.

"Maybe." says evil misty.

"This is gonna be something to think about! I only have so much brain to muster!" says ash awkwardly.

"You are such an imbecile! ya no that!? i just get here and everything goes wrong! its not funny that i have to stay put while you get to have the time of your life! Whats more is its mocking us! You get so many girls to choose and out of those girls you have two destinies or fates and can choose one! Now you can either get yourself together or we can stab at ourselves for an eternity!" says evil Misty.

Ash was contemplating things in his mind.

"Ash?" wonders evil Misty.

no answer.

"Ash!?" says evil Misty.

still no answer. Evil misty inched her hand up to ashs face setting her hand on his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ASH!? Do you ever listen to anyone or just yourself!" says evil Misty swatting him to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark ash butt out! Ya creepy fucked up...fruit loop! sadly he's Ash's clone so...ya I proclaim that**

 **gotta love what comes to mind to a point...**

 **So...ya...dark ash looks like ash except his shirt is more like a race car drivers and his gloves are black and dark red, real Misty is wearing a yellow mini tshirt with a light blue design on it, yellow with light blue shorts going from sides to bottom, a necklace that looked like the design on the shirt, and light blue and dark blue sneakers, evil Misty is wearing a yellow mini tangtop, blue shorts, and her hoenn shoes.**

"What the hell was that for!? Women must hold grudges forever!" grumbles ash spitting up.

"dark ash may be an ass but you are a moron! Only thing similar is the fact you ignore everything around you!" says evil Misty.

Ash huffs.

"You look like you wanna kiss me. Let's go to the beach when we have our minds straight tomorrow! Ok?" wonders ash.

"Fine..." groans evil Misty letting go of ash.

"Catch me if you can psycho lover!" smirks ash taking off.

"NO FAIR!" yells evil Misty running after him.

Finally lost in the forest...

"If you catch me you will become my new Misty!" says ash to no one in particular.

Ash rested against a tree since his legs were tired.

"My brain...the first time I can think clearly n I get bombarded by evil clones or just clones in general!" huffs ash.

'What was that? You hate clones?' wonders a voice.

"Crap! She's around m-"

He was cut off by being choked by two hands.

'Maybe I should kill you instead!' says the voice.

The mystery person looks at ash.

"Me and my big mouth!" thinks ash.

Evil Misty finally found ash but he was found unconscious on the ground due to someone or something.

"Ash? Did you fall asleep?" wonders evil Misty leaning ash up.

Silence.

"Ash! Talk to me!" says evil Misty.

Still nothing.

"Fuck! I'm the only one allowed to kill ash! So maybe...dark ash found him. NAH! He left for the Kanto region." says evil Misty.

Bonnie and Serena walk up to Ash only to see a girl near him.

"There you a...who she and what happened?" wonders Bonnie.

"Im not too sure myself! Hes just overstressed between legendaries and knowing who he should be with! saving the world doesnt come cheap when happiness is never around! true happiness! Not fake smiles or laughs!" says evil Misty.

Bonnie was confused.

"Ash needs to go back to kanto and relax a bit before heading to any more gyms!" says evil Misty.

"But..." says Serena.

"NO MORE!" yells evil Misty.

"He had to love the scary one!" huffs Serena.

"Uh huh!" says Bonnie.

"Go help find a revive!" says evil Misty.

"But how would we know how the body will react! They are for pokemon!" says Serena.

"Go before i snap your head off and claw out your eyes!" says evil Misty agitatedly.

"Whatever you say..." says Serena. (0_0")

Serena and Bonnie take off looking for a revive.

She heard footsteps again and turned their head to say something only to see dark ash walking up.

"H...hey! Dark ash! Whatya doing here? He's my prey!" says evil Misty.

"Prey that you snuggle and wanna be free to roam with? Sorry! No can do!" says dark ash.

"But I just found him! I need to spy and get to know the reason behind the need to kill him." says evil Misty.

"As true as that is...you can't let your guard down! Clones are not the real thing! When he sees his Misty...it won't be pretty!" says dark ash.

"LAY OFF!" yells evil Misty standing up.

"Whatcha gonna do? Smash me with your toy?" says dark ash half laughing.

"I almost told ash the truth but he suddenly came up with a chase game!" says evil Misty.

"You sure he wasn't running away?" wonders dark ash.

"We were gonna race to his camp sight! It's never fun around you!" groans evil Misty.

"Don't go good on us!" says dark ash.

"Piss off asshole!" says evil Misty picking ash up.

"It's your funeral if Giovanni finds out!" smirks dark ash n leaves into the night.

"Like i give a damn!" says Misty.


	5. Chapter 5

**My mind is confusing itself between talking to friends about what could be or should be of anime or story wise when I write a story which is random yet fun**

 **So...uhh uhhhhh story time fun time?**

3 paranoia days later...

"Fuck! Dark ash came at the damnedest of times! Can't I spy and figure out why he needs to die!? Giovanni needs this and I desire to get to know him better!" says evil Misty pissed at herself.

Suddenly ash woke up dazzled.

"What just happened? I remember running to see if you can catch me n if you did I'd be with you!" mumbles ash.

"Uhhhh...that is...I got to you n you were unconscious due to dark ash. I'm pretty sure he tried to do something so I wouldn't fall in love...with...you." says evil Misty.

"You ok mist? You look like you need to strangle someone. hopefully not me." says ash sitting up. Evil Misty jerked surprised.

"Oh...dark ash needed me to do...something to...make the clones lives easier." says evil Misty.

"Goody...what he say? No don't tell me he wants Misty n I to die in a painful way!" says ash.

"Something like that..." says evil Misty.

"I get injured every time Misty gets pissed. You need to get your hatred out!" says ash.

"Alright...don't say I didn't warn you cuz this will be expected!" says evil Misty.

"Huh?" wonders ash.

"Hol...hold on ash!" says evil Misty leaving the room.

"I knew I was lost in how this would pan out...but her acting like she doesn't wanna be evil even though she's a clone is very not well like what a clone should do!" thinks ash leaning on a wall.

In the next room...

evil Misty was hesitant but she had her spiked hammer ready.

"I'm so screwed after this! Damn me! Damn me! DAMN ME!" thinks evil Misty as her hand shakes fidgety.

Back in the room ash is in...

Suddenly a hammer came at him.

"spoke too soon!" says ash and jerks out of the way.

"Two minds one body? Who woulda figured?" groans ash.

"Ash I wanna get to know you and feel the love you had toward Misty but...duty comes first!" says evil Misty.

"Duty! You wanna be with me yet torture can be any time!" says ash.

"I'd kill dark ash if I could but since I'm stuck with team rocket it's either kill or be killed time!" says evil Misty.

"No it's called smash my brains out instead of diss team rocket and dark ash! Not the love me...be with me...n the darkness of the heart will be in the past! Hmmmm apparently you don't wanna be with me more or less." says ash.

"Look at me!" growls evil Misty.

"Why should I! Youre trying to kill me!" says ash.

"Fuck it! Fuck this! I never wanna see anyone ever again!" says evil Misty and took off.

Ash didn't know what to think.

10 minutes go by noone showed up...

"Pika..." says pikachu.

"No matter how much i die i never stay dead? Whats the reasoning behind that? I mean sure im the chosen one but what of that brings joy and happiness?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu shrugged.

"There was once a reason why i fought so hard and it just blew away! Like a part of me just blanked out!" says ash.

Pikachu took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Was over aunts house so I got to write a lot**

 **ummm random thoughts due to being tired...maybe maybe not but that all that came to mind**

Evening already!?...

Evil Misty and dark ash...

"Did you kill ash?" wonders dark ash.

"I tried. He kept dodging!" mumbles evil Misty.

"What did you say?" wonders dark ash.

Silence.

"Misty!" growls dark ash, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Go away! I tried and failed! Happy now!?" says evil Misty half yelling.

"Trying isn't good enough!" says dark ash angrily.

"I'm sorry! Ash kept dodging!" says evil Misty annoyed.

"Alright! Fine! I'll give you one more chance!" says dark ash trying to calm down.

"I need to be alone!" says evil Misty.

"Just don't screw up!" growls dark ash and left trying not to get the urge to pound her.

"If ash ever looks for me I'll be under the sea." says evil Misty to no one in particular.

Still in wherever evil Misty had him...

Once ash finally realized what happened he went to look for evil Misty only to find his pissed off friends.

"H...hey guys! Sorry for uhhh not coming back to the camp sight! I was yet wasn't it was a confusing day when I saw Misty." says ash, "wait Misty just...out of nowhere..." getting worried.

"Misty? That girl that you started your journey with!?" wonders serena.

"Misty isn't just a friend! No matter what we did or how crazy it got...I'll always love her." says ash.

"Love her!?" says Serena shocked.

"It's been a while but if she comes to mind...I mentally stab myself." says ash.

"Hold everything! Misty...your old friend was torturing you!?" says Clemont.

"More or less killing me except missing." says ash.

His friends went wide eyed.

"I don't mind...much." says ash, "I kinda deserve it for not being there for her."

While evil Misty was in the ocean ash secluded himself, telling himself he's better off with friends even if he wanted to go to her.

"Ash what's Misty really like?" wonders Bonnie.

"She hit me when I did something stupid or suggested something outrageous. She would urge to beat down the girls who wanted me. We'd pick fights with each other but most of all we would be there for each other!" smiles ash.

"Oh?" wonders Bonnie.

"Yup...when I first met her I was running away from a flock of spearow when I jumped into a river near a water fall." says ash.

"Ya! Ya!" says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"I think a gyarados was there...maybe something else...all I remember is a fishing hook hooked itself in the collar of my over shirt...jacket...whatever you wanna call it." says ash.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" says Bonnie.

"She thought she caught a big fish which ended up being me flung out of the water over her head. She was pissed over my Pikachu being hurt then the spearow came back and I took off on her bike." says ash.

"What a way to start a relationship." says serena flatly.

"Shut up! She's been with me on my kanto through johto journey which had its up and downs but as far as jealousy goes...we'd do anything for eachother." says ash shadow eyed.

"Ash you ok?" wonders serena.

"I can see why Misty would go insane when I never check up on her...thank god she showed up in hoenn." says ash.

"So...3 or 4 regions since then?" wonders serena.

"Don't you mean she's pissed over it being four places since then." says ash.

"You no what I mean!" says serena annoyed.

"Welp...4 places battle frontier, sinnoh, unova, n kalos if you count kalos!" says ash.

"You can stop rambling about her now!" says serena.

"what of it?" wonders ash.

"I'm your childhood friend block head!" says serena.

"stop saying that!" says ash.

"IM YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" snaps serena.

Ash fell backwards.

"I said stop! I'd have talked about you and you'd be around sooner! OK!" says ash.

"you bored us yet amused us!" says serena.

"good for you! Gary and I would have known you but we don't. Geeeeee...wonder why!?" says ash and leaves.

"Was it something we said? He needs to be stress free! Especially with what he's been through." says Bonnie.

"He has to much fun!" says serena.

Clemont n Bonnie glare at serena.

"I guess it leads to all those legendary pokemon he hangs out with." says serena leaning on a wall.

"Ehhh...I guess we can let him be. Whichever Misty he's currently with n he himself need eachother right now." says Clemont, "Ok guys...lets not get testy here!"

Serena was quiet.

"Your food has been ready! Im sure its cold by now!" says Clemont.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrote this all night...or so it seems**

 **ooooooo secrets better be kept**

Evil misty(as a mermaid) was minding her own business at a coral reef when ash came into view.

"Yup my mind went to evil Misty n I thought I was following a mermaid version of her n yet I see her in a coral reef." thinks ash.

"Huh? Wha...ash!? Can't I be alone! It's bad enough I tried to kill you once!" says evil Misty.

"Holy...she wasn't kidding!" thinks ash.

"Well?" groans evil misty.

Ash motioned for something.

"Hmmm?" wonders evil Misty.

His hand signs were 'I need to swim to clear my mind! Is that a crime?'

"N...no." mumbles evil Misty.

Ash pointed to the surface as if he wanted to talk.

"I'd rather not!" says evil Misty.

Ash grabs evil mistys arm n takes her to the surface.

"Can't I have time to myself! It's bad enuff I kept u alive!" says evil Misty.

Once on surface...

"I'm only asking you this cuz you seem more like my Misty! So listen carefully!" says ash.

Evil Misty stared fidgety. .

"Is that what you want!?" says ash.

Evil Misty jolted fidgety.

"Well!?" wonders ash.

Evil mistys eyes got shaky. "...sorry but that was fucked up! I understand you have issues of your own and that your stuck with dark ash yet I wonder...if loving me is what you want regardless of what my Misty is doing...was it dark ash that caused you to go after me like that?" wonders ash sitting beside evil Misty.

"Maybe...yes and no!" says evil Misty.

"There can only be one answer. Choose carefully...there's no rush. I won't get mad." says ash putting an arm around her.

"I...that is...dark ash told me there can never be good in loving a fake which got me pissed yet worrisome so without thinking I grabbed my mallot n...well...I guess killing you would be better for us in a way." says evil Misty looking away.

"Part of me thinks me dieing would be good too but that won't bring happiness it will only bring more pain n sorrow." says ash.

"You love Misty with all your heart? Why be around a whiny insane urge to kill possibly clingy clone?" wonders evil Misty.

"Is there a reason to love someone? Yes you are a clone of Misty but you both share the love that is burning out that was once toward me!" says ash.

"No it isn't! Well you barely knew me yet knew me due to Misty-"

"I'll say this then! Choose to be with me and no more torture or evil! Choose evil and you have the chance to kill me right here!" says ash holding her close.

"K...k...kill you!? I tried twice and failed! How would I!? How...can I?" says evil Misty.

"Haha we've barely known eachother and already your iffy on killing me." smiles ash.

"It's a shame to clone kind!" says evil Misty.

"Hmmmmm all I can say is go for the path you choose and never back away from it!" says ash.

"Choose what path I want...ya...no...once your evil you can't take that away." says evil Misty.

"Oh! Ok! Youre not so much evil as you are insane." says ash.

"I resent that! Part of me thinks destruction and chaos and the other thinks you could lead me to happiness which I ruined." sighs evil Misty.

"You can stay with me and let your anger and hatred slip away or get killed in the process of destroying dark ash once and for all." says ash.

"Hey!" says evil Misty.

"Just saying!" says ash.

"Stay with a goofball or stay with commander torturer and demise? It's pretty obvious!" says evil misty.

Ash kissed evil mistys forehead.

"We need fun time with no distraction!" says ash. Evil Misty though not believing what she's doing actually blushes.

"I can take you anywhere you desire." says ash.

"Well...whered you plan to take me?" wonders evil Misty.

"A place where no one can find us." smiles ash.

"What were those caves where the water touched the ground of the cave. Errrr...floor of the cave?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ummmm...they're on islands mist! I doubt there are any here." says ash shrugging.

"Well that's no fun!" says evil Misty.

"Then again I don't go to too many caves so I wouldn't know." says ash.

"Let's go exploring then!" says evil Misty happily.

For an hour they chatted about what would've been or could've been if they got together with no worries.

"Note to self...if anyone asked about you whether mermaid or not...clone I'd say a long lost twin! As a mermaid I'd have to say illusions are tricky things!" says ash.

"Ready to find an island like cave?" wonders evil Misty.

"Sure thing! My brain can never and will never muster up any logic to our getting together but I'm sure we'll have fun nonetheless!" says ash, "despite certain people or outcomes."

Evil Misty grabs Ash's hand and they head into the ocean to find a crystal cave(like h2o mako island).


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not a fan of dark ash but I guess I could let him hang around Misty in kanto**

Dark ash was spying on the two when he realized he forgot about his prey since he was making sure mistys clone would do her job right.

At this time dark ash had arrived back in kanto and headed straight for cerulean city.

"May didn't take my appearance to well at that damn pyramid so if I can't kill goody two shoes then I hope mistys clone won't screw it up!" thinks dark ash walking into the gym, slamming the doors open.

Misty was minding her pokemon, feeding them before going for a swim when she heard footsteps. She shrugged it off since she was the only one there now. Her sisters had moved out since Sinnoh. Suddenly a shadow looked over her.

"Misty it's so good to be back! Mind letting me do something?" wonders dark ash crossing his arms.

"Sure thing ash! I don't mind!" says Misty standing up and turning around smiling.

"That's good to hear!" smirks dark ash.

Misty stepped back.

"My dear Misty, you loved me for so long! I wonder what you'd hate more! Pikachu electrocuting your pokemon or me doing something I won't regret!" says dark ash.

"Your not ash! Ash is a moron but he's no ass!" says Misty backing into a wall.

"Choose before I make it so there's no more gym leader!" smirks dark ash.

"If you're a clone of ash that must mean-"

"You're useless clone is with ash in kalos!" says dark ash walking toward Misty.

"Useless!? IM NOT USELESS!" says Misty annoyed.

"I'd have to give her props though! She did attempt to murder that good for nothing retard but it seems that when I checked before coming here to kill you...he put his grubby arms around her, holding her close. It sickens me!" says dark ash punching the wall.

Misty jolted to her left away from the hole. Dark ash turned his head staring at the gym leader as his hand moved from the wall toward her. Misty was shaky eyed.

"Just as I left to come see you and keep away from that good for nothing savior of the regions when I looked back to see if she would finally rid of him!" says dark ash turning her way.

"A...and then what? Ash is a caring guy! He may not get what's going on most of the time but he knows where his heart belongs!" says Misty.

"Maybe there's to much likeness of you that's getting her to stop but if that wasn't enough I saw ash kiss her forehead and love her like he would with you! She was made to kill...made to torture anyone who gets in her way and as she gets to ash and spends the night with him..." says dark ash clenching mistys neck.

Misty set her hands on dark Ash's hand.

"She decided to be with that twit and ignore her duty!" says dark ash squeezing tighter.

Dark Pikachu was infront of the water pokemon as they cowered in the corner.

"Pikachu!" says dark Pikachu.

"Do it while I have their master in my grasp!" says dark ash.

Dark Pikachu nodded and thunder shocked her pokemon. The pokemon collapsed as Misty was clawing at dark Ash's hand to get down.

"There's no one here to rescue you! So I'll let you be unconscious for now!" says dark ash letting go.

Misty was breathing hard as she walked over to her injured pokemon.

"Just to be sure you won't tell anyone about this...PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" says dark ash.

"Pi!" nods dark Pikachu and thunder bolted Misty.

Dark ash walked out of the gym with dark Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You have...no...right to be ash!" says Misty picking her head up.

"Did you think I enjoy being that kid! Now rest up for your so called gym matches!" says dark ash looking back at Misty and pokemon.

Dark Pikachu jumped down and thunder bolted Misty one last time.

"Don't fry her to much Pikachu! You don't want her to be in a hospital!" says dark ash.

"Pi!" nods dark Pikachu and hops back onto dark Ash's shoulder as dark ash leaves.

mistys vision was fading.

"What's...going...on...here?" says Misty crawling to the door, "Giovanni...what the hell...are you doing this...time?"

Misty finally collapsed near the pool.


	9. Chapter 9

**time alone...thank god**

 **Chose first song to come to mind and tried to put it in duet form**

"We'll go wherever the current takes us so point up if you go out of breath!" says evil Misty.

Ash nods though is unsure of the risks.

What feels like forever they find an underground cave after 6-10 stops to surface so ash could catch his breath. Ash looks at evil Misty then the cave and sits on the cold gravel ground with evil Misty infront of him in the pool. Ash and evil Misty were chatting when they hear a sound.

"Who's there?" wonders ash.

"Hey ash! Long time no see!" says lily showing up.

"Must you be here!" says ash annoyed.

"Magic makes worries go away!" says lily.

"Can you do us a favor then." wonders ash.

"Favor?" wonders lily.

"This will be our secret place so can it only be shown to us and no one else." says ash.

"You are a friend...this once shouldn't hurt." says lily.

She casted a spell and the underground cave became invisible even ash and evil Misty if looking.

"There!" says lily.

"Did it work?" wonders ash.

"I can only be seen but not you or the cave but if exiting...who's to say if ash and evil Misty stay invisible.

"Greeeeeaaaat." says evil Misty.

"See ya!" says lily and poof, and disappears.

"So this place is invisible?" wonders evil Misty.

"Guess so! I mean you hate being seen so...hopefully it worked." says ash.

"Now what? You never wished to become a mermaid!" says evil Misty.

Ash face palms.

"That too...and we need a pokemon to hang with." groans ash.

Suddenly a vaporeon came out of nowhere n used water gun on ash.

"Hey! What gives!?" says ash.

"Va! Vaporeon!" says Vaporeon.

"I guess it's not fond of humans!" says evil mist half laughing.

"Your half human!" says ash.

"I'm a mermaid vaporeons a mermaid!" says evil Misty.

"she's a fox!" says ash.

"Ya! And? She's a merfox!" says evil Misty.

"SHUDDUP!" yells ash.

"Va! Vaporeon!" says Vaporeon.

"No yelling!" says evil Misty.

"How'd a Vaporeon get here anyway?" wonders ash.

"Beats me!" shrugs evil Misty.

"So...?" wonders ash.

"So?" wonders evil Misty.

"How bad do you want me?" wonders ash.

"I love you so much that if you leave you will be in a world of pain." says evil Misty.

"Oh? Ok..." says ash backing up.

"Vaporeon?" wonders Vaporeon.

"Whatcha wanna do?" wonders ash looking away.

"Well...you are almost 18 right?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ya? I guess in a way?" wonders ash.

"You love Misty right?" wonders evil Misty.

Ash groans.

"For the millionth time! Forever and for always!" says ash.

"Then...if you want..." says evil Misty getting out of the pool.

"Wha...what?" wonders ash.

"Dance with me under the sea!" says Misty.

"D...dance! I can't!" says ash.

"Why not?" wonders evil Misty.

"1...it's hard to under water and 2...I'm not the best of dancers!" says ash.

"And?" says evil Misty.

"I'm human your sorta human!" says ash looking away slightly blushing.

"Better yet sing and dance! Then if your up to it...we can do it!" says evil Misty.

"Ya had me at dancing and singing not so much doing that." says ash.

Evil Misty giggles and grabs Ash's hand.

"Uhhhhh..." blushes ash.

"What song do you wanna sing and dance too?" wonders evil Misty getting out of the water.

"So many songs..." says ash thinking aloud.

"'Sick and Tired of this world...There's no more air...Trippin' over myself...Goin' nowhere!'" sings ash cuddling evil Misty.

"'Waiting...Suffocating...No direction...And I took a dive.'" sings evil Misty holding his hand.

Evil Misty looks away blushing.

"'And on the way down...I saw you...And you saved me...From myself!'" Sings Ash smiling.

"'And I won't forget...The way you loved me...On the way down...I almost fell right through...But I held onto you!'" Sings evil Misty standing up with him.

"'I've been wondering why...It's only me...Have you always been inside..Waiting to breathe...It's alright Sunlight...On my face...I wake up and yeah, I'm alive...'" sings ash twirling evil Misty.

"''Cause on the way down...I saw you...And you saved me...From myself...And I won't forget...The way you loved me...On the way down...I almost fell right through...But I held onto you!'" sings evil Misty landing in his arms.

Evil Misty blushed madly.

"'I was so afraid...Of going under...But now...The weight of the world...Feels like nothing, no, nothing!'" sings ash letting go of evil Misty.

"'Down, down, down...You're all I wanted...Down, down, down...You're all I needed...Down, down, down...You're all I wanted...You're all I needed!'" Sing both clasping hands, arms in the air.

"'And I won't forget the way you loved me!'" sings evil Misty.

"'All that I wanted...All that I needed!'" Sings ash lifting evil Misty up.

"'On the way down...I saw you...And you saved me...From myself...And I won't forget...The way you loved me!'" sings evil Misty smiling, gazing into his eyes.

"On the way down...I almost fell right through...But I held onto you!'" sings ash spinning around.

"Down, down, down...But I held onto you.''" sing both as Misty slides out of his arms, standing on the floor once more. Ash flipped evil Misty, having her face him. ash nuzzled evil Misty.

"'Down, down, down...But I held onto you...'" sing both then kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Either the heat is killing my thought process or I'm brain dead...**

 **I've been focusing on the ash we all know instead of dark ash cuz dark ash creeps me out**

 **Two additional songs...**

"Guess I can check out Brock's gym! He will have no choice but to hear what I've done!" says dark ash.

"Pi!" says dark Pikachu.

Dark ash sent out dark Fletchinder.

"Just for kicks...don't burn the gym down but just enough to show I will get what I want in time!" says dark ash.

"Fletch!" says dark Fletchinder.

"Now use agility along with ember!" says dark ash.

Fletchinder flew around the gym using agility as it spread the fire around using ember.

"Good! Good! That should be enough!" smirks dark ash sending Fletchinder back.

Somewhere else...

"Random yet it gave us something to amuse ourselves with!" smiles ash.

"It's just a song!" says evil Misty.

"We sang and did whatever as we sang!" says ash.

"It fits Misty n me! In a way...I guess." says ash.

"Misty!?" says evil Misty.

"...well good wanna pummel Misty!" says ash.

Evil Misty takes out her mallet.

"Your mine!" Growls evil Misty.

"Yup! Mistys crazy no matter which version is near me!" sighs ash.

"Hmmmph!" says evil Misty.

"Chill mist! I may be annoying at times but I'm better then dark ash!" says ash.

"Your not annoying, your idiotic!" says evil Misty.

"Love you too..." says ash.

"I was hoping to do something with you but I guess that'd have to wait!" says evil Misty. "I'd ask but I won't!" says ash backing away.

"Play with me and Vaporeon!" says evil Misty.

"As in?" wonders Ash.

"Chase the dimwit!" says evil Misty grimly.

"Are you insane!? I'm only human!" says ash.

"You take action yet your slow in the head!" smirks evil Misty.

Ash gulps and dives in and takes off without thinking to bring a breathing mask.

"Ash ketchum!" yells evil Misty and swims after him.

Vaporeon follows.

"Don't even bother! I wonder which region we ended up in!" thinks ash heading to the surface.

"Ash!" says evil Misty thinking he was crazy.

Ash got to the surface n saw a scenery from sinnoh.

"Must it be sinnoh! Dawn seems like a sister since she acts like me!" groans ash.

"There you are! What's going on? Why the surface?" wonders evil Misty.

"I wanted to know where we are and you dragged me to sinnoh!" says ash.

"maybe I shoulda killed you!" says evil Misty.

"So...we are in sinnoh..." says ash.

Silence.

"I dont need her to follow me and whine to me!" groans ash.

"I can kill your friends so we can really be alone!" suggests evil Misty.

Ash stared stunned and speechless.

"Well I could...its easier then killing dark ash!" says evil Misty.

"They are my friends!" says ash.

"But you don't wanna be near them so why not?" wonders evil Misty.

"I'll believe you are evil and torture filled if you don't use weapons to kill!" says ash.

"huh?" wonders evil Misty.

"And yet I'm the idiot..." says ash.

Evil Misty was confused.

"You can torture your prey by eating them which will make you a vorist...which your insane enough as it is..." sighs ash.

"Your life is crazy as it is...love the idea! Sadly I live in the sea now." says evil Misty.

"And?" Wonders ash.

"I vore your friends...I'm part fish for crying out loud!" says evil Misty smacking ash.

"Just throwing out suggestions!" says ash.

"You seem crazier then usual to come up with that!" says evil Misty.

"Va! Vaporeon!" says Vaporeon.

"let's start with who you hate most." says evil Misty.

"I was joking! That's psychotic even for me!" says ash.

Ash swam back to the cave with Misty n Vaporeon following hoping no one saw them.

Pewter gym...

"Brock! Guess what I did!" says dark ash heading into the gym with dark pikachu in tow.

"Hey ash! It's been how long? two years?" says Brock.

"I'd say three years!" says dark ash.

"Whys that?" wonders brock looking his way.

"Hey womanizer! Finally get a girl to feel sorry enough to be yours?" wonders dark ash.

"Your from-"

"Yes I am! Feels good to be walking again! I've decided that the time in the pyramid made me wanna get to Misty! She is the love of Ash's life right? So with her gone...ash won't need a reason to come back!" says dark ash.

"Whatya mean get to Misty?! You means she's-"

"But wait wasnt I just there? To bad for her!" says dark ash laughing.

"Misty no!" says Brock shoving dark Ash out of the way and headed to cerulean gym.

somewhere else...

"Guess since we are in song mode let me sing something!" says ash. "Uh ok!" says evil Misty.

Ash to psycho Misty:

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why,  
You can't turn around  
And say goodbye,

All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

I'm not worried  
'bout the ring you wear  
'cause as long as no one knows  
Then nobody can care,

You're feelin' guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
Your better off if you don't ask why,

I'm not the reason that you  
Go astray  
We'll be alright  
If you don't ask me to stay, sponsored links

Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and  
Say goodbye,

All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Evil Misty blushed madly.

"Ummm umm..." says evil Misty.

"Just sing from the heart!" smiles ash.

"Hmmmm a song from me to you..." thinks evil Misty.

Psycho Misty to ash:

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

Ash was silent.

"Yup! So you! So very you!" says ash.

"Shuddup!" says evil Misty and shoves ash to the ground.

"Hey!" says ash lifting himself up.

Evil Misty laughed. ash started laughing shoving her down having him ontop of her.

"Shoving people shouldn't mean myself too!" says ash blinking twice.

"You love me that why!" smirks evil Misty.


	11. Chapter 11

**an unexpected appearance by dark ash...yippee *twirls white flag unamused***

Evil misty snuggled up to ash.

"Emmm whats with the snuggles and the cuddles?" wonders ash blushing.

"Who says i cant?" wonders evil misty.

"No one! You're all happy calm never evil around me yet toward others...killing spree goes any way! Or so it seems!" says ash.

"A proposal can be any time so think it out wisely!" says evil misty.

"Im bored! Lets head back!" says ash.

"Fine...we'll head back to Kalos!" sighs evil misty.

once back near her clam bed...

"Tell me who would you wanna propose too? i understand misty but theres me and theres yours!" says evil misty.

ash shrugged. Evil misty and ash go to the surface and sit on a rock.

"Why the sudden thought?" wonders ash.

"...cuz you never leave my side and its bad enough dark ash is around..." sighs evil misty.

Dark ash shows up...

"Speak of the devil!" says evil misty annoyed.

"And what your the good witch? Dont make me say it again!" growls dark ash.

"He really is around! You ruined it for me when my hoenn friends were around!" says ash angrily, "Just go away asshole!"

"Im not playing games! I told you...you needed to slaughter him for the boss and what do you go and do? hmmmm lets see...ABANDON YOUR DUTIES FOR MY RETARDED GOODIE TWO SHOES WANNABE HELPFUL SELF!? GIOVANNI WONT BE PLEASED!" says dark ash.

"I said...go away fucktard! You are the reason shes not wanting to slaughter! SHE DOESNT EVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" says ash getting pissed.

"Give her to me and we as team rocket will make sure she never lives again! Huge mistake on our part!" says dark ash grabbing evil misty.

"Let her go dark ash! You cant kill her! Copies or not...she never left my side and im not about to let her destroy herself!" says ash standing up.

"Like im gonna be scared of a little wannabe trainer!" says dark ash.

"Aura against aura! if i lose i wont have anything to do with you fucked up clones ever again!" says ash glaring at the situation.

"Better yet! A match would be nice! Id love to see your face bruised along with your pokemon!" says dark ash.

"Fine by me!" says ash.

Ash showed his pokemon.

"Thats lame! You have a frogadier, a pikachu, a hawlucha and a fletchling.

"This region doesnt have much new pokemon!" says ash, "though given the option I assume there is a sword pokemon that be great for me but guess it wouldn't matter!"

"Whatever! I have no time to hear your ranting!" says dark ash.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeez...stop coming to mind dark ash! this is why i hate dark anime characters...**

near the beach...

in a forest...

Dark Pikachu comes around. Pikachu stands guard ready to fight.

"Pi...ka...CHU!" says dark pikachu.

"Pi! Pika!" says Pikachu dodging.

Dark pikachu grabs pikachu's tail and zaps him.

"Pika! Pi! Pikachu!" says pikachu trying to get out of the way.

"Pihikachu!" snickers dark pikachu.

Pikachu jumped away from dark Pikachu.

"Pika! Pikachu!: says Pikachu.

Soon dark Ash's pokemon came around.

"Pi...pika..." says Pikachu stepping back.

Dark infernape used flame thrower.

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu angrily getting out of the way toward dark Pikachu.

"Sept! Sceptile!" says dark septile swinging its leaf blade pikachu's way.

Pikachu was about to get hit when he used electro ball to deflect.

"Pika! Pika pi! Pikachu!" says Pikachu getting pissed.

Dark tauros(whichever one) rams into Pikachu having him fly into a tree.

Dark glalie used ice beam on Pikachu.

"Pi...ka...PIKACHU!" says Pikachu using thunderbolt on himself to break free.

Dark ash, ash and evil Misty saw the thundering attack and went to see dark Ash's pokemon ganging up on Pikachu.

"Pikachu...dark ash we haven't even started! WHAT GIVES YOU JACKASS!?" says ash pissed at the situation.

"At least one pokemon won't be battling any time soon!" smirks dark ash.

"Bastard!" says evil Misty.

Ash ran up to his somewhat hurt Pikachu and picks him up, holding him close.

"Pikachu be a dear and electrocute these Neanderthals!" says dark ash pointing their way.

"Pi!" nods dark pikachu and musters up all it's power and uses thunderbolt on ash and Pikachu.

"what the hell!? This isn't fair!" yells evil misty.

"Who said anything about fair!" says dark ash looking at the sad excuse of an evil entity.

Dark ash half laughed at the sight of them being electrocuted.

"Pi...ka...chu you alright buddy?" wonders ash trying to keep standing.

"Pi! Pika..chu." says Pikachu.

"We need to get you to a pokemon center fast!" worries ash.

"Not till the fun is done!" says dark ash.

"What more do you need to please yourself with! Pikachu is injured!" snaps Ash.

"Theres you! Infernape burn everything down around these pathetic excuses for heroes!" says dark ash.

Infernape does so.

"Lets go!" says dark ash grimly walking away with his pokemon.

"There are reasons for why people snap at others out of anger or torture...but this!? I cant just leave him here!" says evil misty looking his way.

"MISTY! We are heading back to headquarters!" says dark ash looking back at her angrily.

"This is sickening! Im not gonna hang around you guys anymore!" says evil misty glaring at dark ash.

"Die here in a blazing fire with ash or come with me and giovanni will give you a better job!" says dark ash shoving her into a tree furiously.

Evil misty was silent.

"Which is it?! Answer me!" says dark ash getting in her face.

Still silence.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" yells dark ash slamming her to the ground.

Evil misty looked up at dark ash shaky eyed.

"I'll choose for you then! Burn in hell!" says dark ash and leaves with pokemon for real this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**cant really say much**

Vaporeon and zorua scampered up to the scene.

"VA!? VAPOREON!?" says vaporeon seeing the damage.

"This isnt good! Use water gun while i look for help!" says Zorua scampering off.

"Va!" says Vaporeon and scampers up to ash and clicks frogadiers pokeball.

"Frogadier?" wonders frogadier.

"Va! Vaporeon!" says Vaporeon.

"Frogadier!" nods Frogier.

The water pokemon were playing in the river close by when they smelled smoke. The water pokemon stop what they are doing and go toward the smoky area to see a fire with two people.

"VA! VAPOREON! VA!" says vaporeon.

The water pokemon nodded and went into groups of 2; one using water gun the other using bubble. The water pokemon spread out and used water gun or bubble.

Zorua ran back with help of water types in a pond. The water pokemon used water gun or bubble on whatever forest area was open.

"This isnt gonna get us anywhere! What caused such a catastrophe!?" says Zorua.

Soon ground types appeared seeing what was happening to the forest and helped out using dig. Even ashs friends saw the horror even the fact ash was unconscious with pikachu and some girl.

"Whats going on here? Did ash get into a pokemon battle?"wonders bonnie.

"I doubt a pokemon battle can create such a mess!" says clemont.

"Wait a second! Didnt we see ash walk away from here?" wonders Serena.

"But ash is unconscious! How can he be in two places at once?" says clemont.

"What is going on here? Who are you guys?" wonders a voice.

The gang jump in surprise then see its officer jenny.

"That boy's friends! we thought he was leaving this area yet hes unconscious with pikachu in his arms! We dont know about the girl though!" says Serena.

"So there are two versions of this kid around?" wonders officer jenny.

"Seems so!" says Serena.

"So in other words his dark side tried to kill him...this is really bad!" says Clemont nervously.

"Calm down! Lets use our pokemon to help!" says officer Jenny.

"But we dont have water types!" says bonnie.

"There are many ways to put out a fire!" says officer Jenny.

Soon with all the help they can grab at everyone and pokemon finally stopped the fire from blazing.

"Great job guys! Lets get ash and the girl to the pokemon center! Along with their pokemon!" says officer Jenny.

"Why not a hospital?" wonders Serena.

"Would you wanna be separeated by your pokemon?" wonders officer jenny.

They shook their heads.

"Then theres your answer!" says officer jenny.

"What about the girl errrr...wait thats the girl ash was talking about!" says bonnie.

"Wait...SHES MISTY!?" says Serena shocked.

"Old friends are bound to get together!" says officer Jenny.

"But he said that she was..." says Serena huffing.

"Cmon guys...we all need sleep after all the chaos that ensued but first get these two to the pokemon center to get better!" says officer jenny.


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY BROCK! I let him be in kalos**

Everyone took the injured to the pokemon center.

"Pikachu and the injured savior pokemon will be better but what about..." says zorua looking at ash.

"a talking zorua!?" says serena shocked.

"I'm a friend of Ash's!" says zorua facing the others.

"But your talking! I can understand psychic types but zorua?" says serena.

Zorua transforms.

"I resent that!" says zoruash angrily.

"I'd have the doctor come here but they are needed at the hospital!" says officer jenny.

"I can see what I can do! I don't mind!" says nurse joy.

"You sure? I thought you only healed pokemon?" wonders serena.

"well normally yes but since trainers don't wanna be away from their pokemon, I will do what I can till a doctor is available!" says nurse joy.

"I'll help too! I'm a pokemon doctor in pewter city kanto!" says Brock. (How he got to kalos is beyond me...let's just put it as a visit)

Nurse joy and Brock took them into the emergency room for hurt trainers(if they have one?).

"I'll tend to ash! you tend to Misty!" says brock.

"alright!" says nurse joy and goes over to evil mistys bed.

Brock checks Ash's pulse to be sure he's breathing fine. Nurse joy x ray's evil Misty to see if anything was damaged.

"your bones don't look too broken!" smiles nurse joy.

"Is there a pulse?" wonders Brock.

"just about to check!" says nurse joy.

"we better give them breathing masks just in case!" says Brock.

"why? They are only unconscious they will wake up soon!" says nurse joy.

"it's better safe then sorry! We don't know how long till thry wake up!" says Brock.

"I guess your right! I'm thinking people are like pokemon and they heal within minutes!" says nurse joy.

"ash will be up n kickin in two days! At most!" says Brock x rating him.

"I got the X-rays of misty!" says nurse joy.

"good!" says Brock.

"ash may be awake but rumor is there a guy that look like him!" says nurse joy unsure of what to do.

"relax! Until ash is able to walk again we will beable to tell who is which!" says Brock and puts a breathing mask on Ash along with a uv.

"it be bad if ash was thrown in jail!" says nurse joy fidgeting.

"for now let's leave the room! They had enough craziness!" says Brock.

Nurse joy sighs and puts a breathing mask on evil Misty along with a uv too. They leave the room. Ash's friends ran up to them.

"it's only been a couple minutes! We have to wait for the X-rays n such so come back tomorrow!" says nurse joy.

"but ash..." says serena worriedly.

"He's a strong kid! As for Misty...not sure." says Brock.

His friends groan leaving the pokemon center.

"im gonna check on the pokemon!" says nurse joy.

"You do that! I'll check on Pikachu!" says Brock.


	15. Chapter 15

**ya get what ya get torture n all**

Early in the morning...

Brock snuck out of his dorm and went up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu...hey..." says Brock.

Pikachu's ears twitch and he wakes up.

"pi? Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

"sh!" says Brock.

Pikachu stared at Brock.

"you wanna see ash?" wonders Brock.

"pi! Pikachu!" smiles Pikachu.

Brock picked Pikachu up and looked left then right making sure no one saw.

"I know you need to rest but you deserve to be with ash." says Brock.

Brock took Pikachu to the room ash n evil Misty were in. Pikachu jumped out of Brock's arms onto ash.

"pika pi! Pika..." says Pikachu.

"ash should be fine in two days!" says Brock.

"pi...Pikachu..." says Pikachu.

Pikachu curled up n fell asleep on ash.

3 days pass

ashs friends were at the pokemon center asking about ash and evil Misty.

"calm down! he should be resting now!" says nurse joy.

"so he is awake!?" wonders serena.

"well whatya know!" says Clemont.

"can we see them? can we?" wonders Bonnie.

"give it a week or two then he can come back!" says nurse joy.

"t...two weeks?" wonders Bonnie.

"any more stress or trauma and he wont be coming back any time soon!" says nurse joy.

"o...ok..." says Bonnie.

What seemed like it should've been a day ended up 2 weeks.

"huh? wha...? wheres that bastard that tortured pikachu?" wonders ash.

"hey buddy! what happened in the forest?" wonders Brock.

"i dunno...dark ash saw us and i wanted a match with him but it ended up all his pokemon against pikachu without our knowing and he didnt even give a damn!" says ash pounding the table next to his bed.

"Thats basicaly how dark ash does things and you should know that." says Brock.

"Clone misty is supposed to be evil yet i saw terror in her eyes before i collapsed from the thunder attack." says ash.

"what electric attack?" wonders Brock.

"if dark ash is me then of course hed have pikachu!" says ash.

"His dark pikachu attacked both of you?" wonders Brock.

"do i have to say it louder?" wonders ash pissed.

"no...just stunned youd be out cold this long!" says Brock.

Ash went silent.

"BROCK!? When did you come to visit?" wonders ash sitting up.

"relax ash! as if we hadnt noticed! now lay down!" says Brock setting a hand on his shoulder.

"pi? pika?" wonders Pikachu waking up.

"Ummmmm...what are you doing in here they should be...oh! you wanted pikachu to be with ash!" says nurse joy walking up, "your awake! better to be up now then never."

"whatever...i need to destroy that ass before chaos is the only thing around here!" says ash.

"i know how you feel...but dark ash wont quit now that hes a clone and not an entity stuck in some stone ball!" says Brock.

"is misty awake?" wonders ash.

"shes crippled so i cant say shed beable to move and no she hasnt woken up yet!" says nurse joy.

"WHAT!?" yells ash in shock.

"you were electrocuted...she was burned..." says nurse joy.

"no no no no NO!" says ash and yanks uv off and runs over to evil misty.

"ash! you cant just jump off the bed! you just woke up!" saYs Brock.

"i guess ill leave the room then! ash make sure you get rest! the last thing we need is for you to collapse again!" says nurse joy leaving the room.

"misty? misty wake up! you are to strong to give up!" says ash shaking her.

"get some rest ash! You'll need it for when dark ash comes around!" says Brock.

"NO! I wanted to defeat dark ash anyway necessary and i failed! he did a sneak attack and i couldnt do a thing about it!" says ash half yelling at himself.

"ash your to hyper active and willing to be crying now! you never let anything back you down!" says Brock heading for the door, "do youself a favor and rest up! i know you wanna get dark ash to back down n surrender but going out there after him is getting you closer to death!"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! i never wanted this to begin with! Clones have there own place in the world and yet my other side wants to fuck me over!" says ash furiously.

"what ur saying is clones dont deserve to be around people and pokemon! you ended up liking a clone so stop criticizing them!" says Brock.

"just go brock i need time to think!" says ash half glaring.

"ill be back later to check on you guys!" says Brock and leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

**brock trying to let the friends know...they are lost in confusion...mostly clemont**

"Is everything ok in there?" wonders Bonnie.

"Not exactly...when did you guys get here?" wonders Brock.

"..just now!" says Serena.

"Yes ash is awake but hes pissed at himself!" says Brock.

"Why? that fire didnt look like he made it! it looked like someone wanted him dead for good!" says Bonnie.

"Giovanni cant stand the fact ash wont die! ash seems dead but somehow gets revived one way or the other!" says Brock. "wait so in other words he-"

Brock interrupts clemont saying "In other news misty isnt waking up anytime soon!"

"Like i was saying...so in other words hes immortal?" wonders Clemont.

"Whos to say! he lives a fucked up life! he meets all kinds of legendaries yet never ages!" says Brock.

"Clumsy scientist...SHUT UP!" says Serena.

Clemont went silent.

"In the mean time we need to let them be! heck im nit sure when dark ash will come around again to see..." says Brock.

"Dark ash? whos that?" wonders Serena.

"This is why ash needs to tell about his life..." sighs Brock.

The others were confused.

"Dark ash is ashs psycho form from back in the pyramids of battle frontier." says Brock.

"Uh huh?" wonder the others.

"But that dark ash was soon vanquished by pikachu and put back in the stone ball!" says Brock.

"Uh huh.." say the others.

"This dark ash is replicated from that moment so he can move freely and terrorize people!" says Brock.

"The world is doomed!" cries Clemont.

Serena shoved Clemont into a wall.

"SHUT UP!" yells Serena.

"Lets make it simple! The ash serena saw was dark ash the clone!" says Brock.

"How many ashs are in the world?" wonders Clemont.

Silence.

"Just making sure!" says Clemont.

"You shame us clemont!" says Bonnie shaking her head.

"There are two! The hyperactive willing to fight for others ash and the psycho torture terrorize others ash! If you dont include pokemon transforming into ash like zorua!" says Brock.


	17. Chapter 17

**hopefully I have my thinking cap on cuz my brain went elsewhere even after having Brock around so I have to let it go as Is with Misty showing up as them visiting but coming at the wrong time**

"BROCK ASH CANT BE AROUND PSYCHO PATH MISTY!" Yells Misty charging into the pokecenter.

"Relax Misty! What killed your mood?" wonders Brock.

"Two mistys and two Ash's!? Confusion is imminent!" groans Serena.

"Brain shocker!" says Clemont.

"Who I thought was ash was really a dark evil version and...dark ash just told me...told me..." says Misty pondering.

"Told you?" wonders Serena.

"Errrr what was it again?" ponders Misty.

Everyone stares.

"Oh ya! Dark ash found me after an attempt at killing clone Misty and our ash!" says Misty.

"Uhhhh huh?" wonders Brock.

"He said...'looks like you don't get ash and I am free of that clone of yours! Heck I'm a clone and I want both dead! Don't like it? To bad! They may be dead as we know it!' Then laughed and went out of my site!" says Misty frantically.

"He said that?" wonder everyone.

"Yup! Can't say it was him with me chatting more or less him walking up to me and said that then went on his way..." says Misty.

"How does that point to ash unable to be with clone Misty?" wonders Clemont.

"1...we need to destroy them immediately and 2...dark ash will be furious that ash didn't die if he sees him again!" says Misty annoyed.

"Good he could be with me then!" smiles Serena.

"Your missing the point!" says Misty.

"All I hear is you wanna separate evil Misty clone and ash due to this and that dark ash will be furious spotting ash whoever he's with!" says Bonnie.

"Well shouldn't we? Dark ash can see psycho Misty without the bother of ash!" says Misty.

"Acording to ash dark ash cares for no one!" says Brock.

"How? Evil Misty is like him! A clone!" says Misty angrily.

"Ash told me after dark Pikachu electrocuted him and Pikachu as he was falling trying to keep his eyes open, he collapsed seeing dark ash yelling and beating evil Misty before he left!" says Brock.

"Wait...does that mean he chose a clone over me?" wonders Misty appalled.

"I'd say yes by the looks of it! He's beating himself up over the outcome! More or less he cursed at himself saying something like 'damn you clones! You should be with your own kind! Stop messing with peoples' lives!'" says Brock.

"Ash said...that?" says Misty shaky eyed.

"Like I said more or less! I said 'watch what you say! You seem like you care for a clone yet you say that!' I'm not sure how long he's been with her but he's hooked on her! Sticking like glue! he even told me to get out of the room!I tried to talk to him but he insisted I'd leave the room.." says Brock.

"Where's that dimwit now?" wonders Misty.

"In the infirmary!" says Brock pointing in the direction ash n clone Misty were at.

"Then I'll smack some sense into him!" growls Misty.

"Wait Misty! Ash wants no one around!" says Brock.

To late...Misty was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

***face palm* omg...trying to make it sound like there's some sense in this but dark ash being around screws everything over! it doesn't even help that my mind reverted to Brock n Misty**

"She doesn't have second thoughts!" says Bonnie.

"Nor does ash!" says Brock.

"She was his first crush...with her temper and Ash's cockiness...It clicks!" says Clemont.

"It's best if you didn't talk Clemont!" says Serena annoyed.

Emergency room...

"Ash why are you with a fake when you can go to me!?" wonders Misty furiously.

"Misty...?" wonders Ash.

"Well!?" snaps Misty.

"What does it matter to you!" says Ash.

"She's a clone she can't be like me in any way!" says Misty getting in his face.

"I beg to differ! Dark ash treats pokemon like crap and tortures people! Maybe even more! Evil Misty...can't say she's evil! More like your urge to love me got her to do what she can for me even if it means betraying what she knows isn't right!" says Ash.

"Choose! Real or fake? Me the Misty you know so well or a clone that you spend who knows how long with!" says Misty.

"How about...GET OUT!" says ash angrily.

Misty smacks Ash knocking him down.

"Damn it ash! Can't you focus rather then talk nonsense!" spats Misty.

"Let me think...NO!" says Ash rubbing his cheek.

"There's the fake that can go around and stab you in the back and there's me who you truly want!" says Misty.

"Fuck off! For all I care I could spend a lifetime with different mistys and...and..." says Ash looking down shadow eyed.

"Your pathetic! Your using her due to your urge to have me!" says Misty.

"How am I using her!? She found me! I thought she was you and even if I did know about her being a clone I'd still try to spend a eternity with her!" says Ash.

Misty was silent.

"Fine so she started out being with me due to dark Ash's actions and I the same toward my lost feelings for you!" says Ash gloomily.

"Ash..." says Misty.

"But...as days went by we grew to love each other despite some awkward moments!" says Ash shadow eyed.

"Alright...alright! how do you see evil Misty! How is she like me?" says Misty sitting by ash.

"If that bastard wasn't around id do so much more no matter how rediculous it may seem..." says Ash.

"This dark ash you...guy...is it worth keeping a clone like him when destruction is around each and every corner?" wonders Misty.

"I'm danger pronged no matter what region I'm in so I can handle it! Everyone near me...depends on the determination!" sighs ash.

"Your friends are waiting out there for you! They'd be happy to see you!" says Misty.

"I'll come out the moment your clone wakes up! I'd even go to the ocean to make sure!" says ash.

"Why the ocean? She is human...fake but still human!" says Misty.

"You better go...you don't need any more trouble from me like the old days..." tears ash.

"Well we are gonna be here of ya need us! Or something goes wrong!" says Misty getting up.

"Uh huh..." says ash.

"You'll figure out something no matter how nutty! You always do!" says Misty and messes up Ash's hair and leaves.


	19. Chapter 19

**I might have killed the concept of the story...my mind thinks what it wants so I write what is pictured in my mind or the thoughts**

 **Errr...Something that makes sense in the mind kills the story when written one way or the other I tell myself it might not work out so I try to make it sound like it's not all out there and epically fail at it**

"I know...still...I can't get anymore people hurt by dark ash!" Mumbles ash. Misty was out of the room.

"Damn that dark ash for screwing things over! What I planned may never happen and I'm not sure I can be with her if dark ash is gonna sabotage our fun...If he hadn't shown up I'd beable to keep her happy yet I couldn't do anything about the forest fire he caused...I couldn't even keep Pikachu safe!" grumbles Ash to himself.

"Pi? Pika!" says Pikachu jumping onto the bed.

"Sorry bud! I get so caught up in the craziness that I forget about my own pokemon..." says Ash.

Pikachu lays down.

"I'm not sure I can be with her if dark ash is gonna sabotage our fun...our...stupid...rediculious...whatever comes to mind...fun." says Ash looking at Pikachu.

Ash suddenly thought he was hearing things.

"Misty? Errrrr clone Misty?" wonders Ash.

"Stop beating yourself up! You tried to keep me happy which I'm grateful for!" says evil Misty petting Ash's hair, "Just cuz your different doesn't mean anything! Follow your heart! It may make the wrong choices but that doesn't mean you stab yourself crazy till you wanna do it physically!", sitting at the edge of the bed.

Ash looked up at her with no words coming to mind.

"You do what you can for everyone...never stopping...never knowing what comes your way so before you take off on a rampage toward dark ash! Which is what anyone would do if their lover was injured or never able to awaken! You wanna destroy dark ash any way possible right? Course ya do! Nothing's stopping you! Think this though...clone pokemon are like any pokemon out there! So why cant we clones go our own path! Choose our own way of life! I know why! We feel like the bad guys! Who am I to say? Half of us may even be evil! some of us may just wanna feel like we belong! You can't judge others just by looking! You need big picture! And the biggest picture is you live as though pokemon or anyone can become friends if they tried!" says evil Misty.

Ash blinked twice.

"Uhhhh rambling isn't saying anything...You two are the only clones that are human! I'd love to do so much more with you if I could! But-"

Evil Misty lays down beside ash making him blush.

"But?" wonders evil Misty.

"Uhhhhh ummmmmm is it safe for us? You with the getting injured for doing things wrong and me with the uhhh dieing thing." says Ash.

"Well we could...no...that back fired...tricky tricky..." says evil Misty.

"That secret place we found Vaporeon at! We could stay there!" says Ash.

"But Pikachu isn't a water type!" says evil Misty.

"So? He could be with me in the cave n you...well whatever you will do in the ocean as a mermaid should...as for me I'm not supposed to be a merman so all I can do is be in the cave itself!" says Ash.

"But that be like saying you are never to be around me!" says evil Misty.

"Welp I can't tell if it's mid afternoon or afternoon but we better uh rest so we get energy..." says Ash.

Evil Misty giggled.

"Wow I'm out of it!" says Ash.

"Let me sleep with you!" whispers evil Misty.

"Ehhhhh..." says Ash looking away.

"Beats being separated!" says evil Misty.

"Errrrrrr...you sure?" wonders Ash.

"With that fuck up roaming around we need to be together no matter what!" says evil Misty.

"Ehhhhhehehehe...if you say so.." says Ash.

"Just this once couldn't hurt..." yawns evil Misty.

"I'm so dead if Misty sees this but whatever!" yawns Ash.

Evil Misty and Ash fall asleep cuddling one another.


	20. Chapter 20

**My brain should be working now...the heat isn't helping**

"Ash! Misty said you were about to cry when...you...talked to...her." says Brock, smile turning to smirk, "Well...well...well."

Brock leaves the room.

"Brock! Whatya smirking about?" wonders Misty, half glaring.

"Looks like evil Misty is up and that's all I'm gonna say." says Brock.

"So that clone is up." says misty annoyed.

"Ya? You act like its a bad thing!" says Brock going to the desk.

"It is if she thinks she can manipulate Ash!" says Misty keeping her eyes on Brock.

"No ones manipulating anyone!" says Brock.

Misty glared at Brock.

"Fine! She was up but they fell asleep!" says Brock raising his eyebrows in a pervy way.

"In their one beds or one?" wonders Misty.

"Does it matter? They are really exhausted from the chaos that ensued! Heck I doubt their brains are in check!" says Brock.

"Uhhh huh." nods Misty.

"More Ash's but knowing him he'd try anything as long as she had fun!" says Brock smirking.

"Where is she from anyway? Someone had to make them!" says Misty.

"I haven't the slightest clue!" says Brock.

"Ummm guys maybe we should all leave!" says Clemont.

"I'm a doctor! I should stay!" says Brock.

"The blonde boy is right pervert we should all leave until further notice!" says Misty.

"Fine..." says Brock bummed.

Kalos gang And Misty dragging Brock leave.

Outside pokecenter...

"What do you keep SMIRKING ABOUT!?" growls Misty at Brock.

"Well evil Misty is in bed..." says Brock hesitantly.

"Wait...wait...wait! So evil Misty is in Ash's bed!?" says Misty.

"...well yes! I walked in on them to check if both were doing well and if evil Misty was awake and I saw her snuggling with Ash!" says Brock backing away.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HES SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" yells Misty, fire of fury.

Brock was fidgetly opting to never tell again.

"It's bad enough that retarded dipstick has been gone for what? I can't tell anymore! And yet he ends up with the enemy IN BED!?" says Misty urging to punch or smash something.

Kalos gang stare.


	21. Chapter 21

**fun time...love time! Tis isn't my brain working this is my wacky thoughts**

Possibly only tickle time in pokemon

Emergency room...

It was now night and evil Misty urging for something. Ash was confused cuz it could either be toward him or torture killing fest due to dark ash.

"You love me right?" wonders evil Misty.

"Course I do! Yes you are Misty and I love her but I don't wanna be away from you! Heck even if we did stupid...random...things! It was short lived! It just got killed with dark ash around..." sighs Ash.

"Then let's do a lil something before they barge down the door!" says evil Misty.

"As in...but...but...but..." says Ash.

"Something wrong?" wonders evil Misty.

"Heck even if we did stupid...random...things! It was short lived! It just got killed with dark ash around." sighs Ash.

"Yes the craziness made it feel like it but we never left each others side!" says evil Misty.

"I may be the laugh of the party but I suck at romantic get togethers!" says Ash.

"Well I can't tell if clones can have sex but...we are alone for the time being!" says evil Misty.

"Do you hear yourself!?" wonders Ash looking her way.

"You are a young adult! I can't help it if you don't look aged or act it!" says evil Misty.

"I do too!" pouts Ash.

"Well now you do! You actually have a brain!" says evil Misty.

"Alright we doing it...dammit this my first time!" says ash.

fun time...

"The last thing I need to to be bombarded by others when around you! Errrrr..."

"I think they left!" says evil Misty.

"Well then..." says Ash and slowly inched his hand closer to her sides, playing up the moment as much as he could. Evil Misty flinched as his fingers came into contact with her slender sides and belly.

"Gyah! D-don't!"yelped evil Misty as she bit her lip.

Ash grinned victoriously and began to fully tickle her. Evil Misty squirmed quite a lot, but he easily followed her movements.

"Ahahaha aaaahhhaaash!" laughs evil Misty.

He danced one hand across her belly, delving into her navel at times to make her squeal. The other squeezed at her sides and occasionally tickled under her arms. She was helpless. She was exquisitely sensitive to Ash's exceptional touch and skill. He savored each laugh he drew forth and each squeal he caused.

"Ehh...Ash?" wonders evil Misty.

"What love?" wonders Ash.

"Wouldnt it be better if I can do things with you instead of just you doing it. I mean itd be pointless if you get bored after awhile." wonders evil Misty.

"Well ya but you wanted fun time first so...I did it." says Ash.

Ash kissed her passionately. Ash starts chasing evil Misty urging to tickle her more. They went out of the pokecenter passed his friends and 'furious ex'.

"Thats enough Ash!" giggled evil Misty.

"Cmon Misty...errr clone Misty you deserve it!" laughs Ash.

He closed in on her reaching toward her to tickle her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" giggles evil Misty.

He started tickling her.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" giggles evil Misty stepping back till she fell backwards falling to the ground.

Ash kept doing it.

"PLEHEASE!" giggles evil Misty.

"Okay okay!" laughs Ash.

Evil Misty was annoyed.

"I was just messin! You need laughter!" says Ash laying beside her.

"I can stop now baby!" says Ash.

Ash goes ontop of evil Misty and kissed her. Evil Misty and Ash dozed off to sleep not realizing they shuda went back inside.

"Still best I ever had...I never want it to stop!" says Ash in his sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Misty what the hell!?**

Misty walked up to the lovebirds.

"Ash can only be with me! If Ash came out of the room, I'd do something about this relationship!" says Misty paranoid.

Ash and evil Misty were peacefully sleeping under a tree.

"Come with me mister! You obviously dont know reality from fake!" growls Misty and grabs Ash's legs and dragged him away. Brock stopped her. "

Misty...whatya doing?" wonders Brock.

"Apparently he doesn't know truth from reality!" says Misty.

"You can't just take him! He let you choose your path! So why not his? Why not let him choose his path?" wonders Brock appalled at the sight.

"I lost him for to long to let him do as he pleases!" says Misty.

"Obviously you don't see how much they desire one another!" says Brock.

Misty glared at Brock grimly.

"Misty..." says Brock.

"YOU DO THINGS YOUR PERVY WAY! I DO THINGS MINE!" snaps Misty.

"What does Ash want!? He wants your clone! He's fidgety due to the fact they may not last but you...it's not right!" says Brock.

"Either Mistys brain snapped or she's gonna screw Ash even more then it already was!" says Serena unamused.

"I vote Ash waking up and Misty never letting him go!" says Clemont nerves wrecked by the sight.

"Same! Psycho Misty isn't that psycho but if Ash isn't around...dark ash is deadly but you never know what she would do." says Bonnie.

"You can't just take the patient away!" says nurse Joy angrily coming out.

"But...it's been so long..." says Misty.

"Get the couple and take them to their room!" says nurse Joy.

Brock and Clemont nod and grab Ash then get evil Misty.

"I will have Ash! He needs to be in kanto!" says Misty.

"Buzz off! You need anger management!" says Serena annoyed.

"You can't set foot in this center!" says nurse Joy.

"WHAT!?" yells Misty.

"When you twins are together with the boy...let him choose! Its his life to live not yours to rule!" says nurse Joy.

"I havent seen him since Hoenn! He never calls me or anything!" says Misty.

"You need to leave!" says nurse Joy.

"No!" says Misty.

"You need to leave!" says nurse Joy pointing away from the pokemon center.

"That's my nurse Joy!" smiles Brock.

"Don't even...my main priorities are pokemon!" says nurse Joy.

"Still love nurse Joy and officer Jenny!" says Brock.

"You'd hate to see Unova officer jenny she looks like a he with her hair cut!" mumbles Ash in his sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ugh...**

Emergency room...

"I got this! Make sure the windows are locked! Misty can't intervene in Ash's life like this!" says Brock.

Clemont nods and goes to each window and locks then on the inside then turns around when done to see Brock putting them in bed together.

"I'm afraid to know so I won't ask!" says Clemont.

"Be it a prank or needed lust for love...Ash can sleep in his undies and evil Misty in her bra and panties!" says Brock.

"She was right your fucked up in the head..." says Clemont.

Poke center...

Officer Jenny shows up.

"Everything going ok here Joy?" wonders Jenny.

"For the most part...yes!" says Joy.

"I heard screaming around here!" says Jenny.

"You sure did! It was the girl outside!" says Joy pointing outside.

"Very well!" says Jenny and walks up to Misty.

"Hi officer! I know Jennys in Kanto through Johto!" says Misty.

"Good for you! If you try anything again! You're coming with me!" says Jenny.

"Fine...but Ash can't stay here forever!" says Misty and leaves the premisses grumbling.

emergency room...

It is Sunday night and Ash n evil Misty wake up from fun time tickle time to not only be in their room but their clothes off.

"I remember tickling the life out of you and we fell asleep near trees yet we are in here with our clothes practically off!" says Ash fidgety.

"And?" wonders evil Misty.

"I don't sleep in my boxers...ok maybe I do but Misty doesn't sleep in a bra and panties!" says Ash.

"BROCK!" yells evil Misty.

"Uh ya?" wonders Brock racing in.

"Did you do this?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ash needs to be a man before aggressive Misty comes back!" says Brock backing away.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"She tried to take you! She either went crazy in the head or insanity came to be!" says Clemont showing up.

"it would be easier to do it like this but...next time...don't do what you please k? Good! Now get!" says evil Misty.

"I'll be around officer Jenny and nurse Joy! Olay!" says Brock and shoots out of room.

"Yup...you should be an adult by now...if he was your Kanto bud!" says Clemont.

Ash shrugs.

"Can't say much but the legendaries doing it!" says Ash.

"People age! You don't!" says Clemont.

"well if it were mew and mewtwos doing I'd remember but I don't yet I feel like I had a vague dream where I ran in the middle of an all out fight and turned to stone!" says Ash.

"That doesn't stunt age!" says Clemont.

"Well don't look at me! I go about my day like any other!" says Ash.

"Why can't you age? Is it Arceus's doing?" wonders Clemont.

"Arceus would've told me why I can't age passed 10! All I know is I'm the chosen one that all legendaries like or don't! It varies on how they act toward me!" says Ash.

"Ok! Just wondering! I'll let it go!" says Clemont.

Clemont left the room.

"Wish some stayed longer..." sighs Ash.

"Hmmm?" wonders evil Misty.

"I'd be with Meloetta...Victini...or the shy Genesect in Unova especially Latias in Altomare or atleast if able...they'd come with me if they wanted too!" says Ash.

"Focus on now Ash!" says evil Misty.

"I liked Genesect...the red one never let her out of his sights and would aim at anyone to make sure she did as he said." says Ash.

"FOCUS!" yells evil Misty.

"Ok! I'd love to visit them if I could Keldeo and genesect..." mumbles Ash.

"Oh brother.." sighs evil Misty.

"Trying to think..." says Ash.

"Well?" wonders evil Misty.

"It was...emmm...it was Absentia National Park! Yup! That's it!" says Ash.

"Alright! We will head there if nurse Joy allows it!" says evil Misty cuddling Ash.

"But we need someone to keep my Misty away before it gets ruined any more..." says Ash.

"And dark Ash..." sighs evil Misty gloomily. "Especially dark Ash!" says Ash. Evil Misty nodded.

"SERENA BONNIE CLEMONT I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING! ID HAVE TO BEABLE LEAVE FIRST!" yells Ash from the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cilan around...**

Fast forwarding to two days later when evil Misty is with kalos gang...

"Alright ash where is this park?" wonders evil Misty.

"We are going to a park...lame." says Bonnie.

"Not just any park...it was Absentia National Park! I can't remember if it was here or unova!" says Ash.

"This is gonna be a long day.." huffs Serena, "Before you kill brain cells...anymore for Clemont..."

"It's in Unova...I thought it was in Kalos! Genesect seemed like a xy pokemon..." sighs Ash.

"We get to go in a plane then?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's better then hanging around this crazy region! No offense guys!" says Ash.

Unova...

"We are here now where is this so called park?" wonders evil Misty.

"Maybe Cilan knows...hehe I'm more focused on Kalos league at the moment! Well if nothing horrible came to be no offense clone Misty." says Ash.

"Oy...alright take us to Cilan!" says Serena.

Ash n co walk down the path into the streets of towns till they get to Striation city.

"Hey Ash! Just got back form Johto and I got to meet a doctor named Brock!" says Cilan happily.

"You met Brock? Brock never told me!" says Ash.

"Brock's your friend!? Why does no one tell me these things!?" says Cilan appalled.

"I think he didn't anyway...was to focused on the chaos of dark Ash and evil Misty!" says Ash leaning back.

Pikachu jumps onto Cilans shoulder.

"Dark Ash? Evil Misty!?" wonders Cilan.

Its a long story..." says Ash. "WAIT THERES A EVIL VERSION OF YOU!?" panics Cilan.

"Emmm so ya...these are my Kalos friends Serena...Clemont...and his sis Bonnie!" says Ash.

"And the girl next to you?" wonders Cilan.

"Evil Misty!" smiles Ash.

"You sounded like you said evil when you said your friends name!" half laughs Cilan.

"I did!" says Ash.

Cilan was appalled.

"Are you insane!?" says Cilan shocked.

"Nope! Can't say I am!" says Ash.

"That's good!" says Cilan.

Awkward silence.

"Tell me everything!" says Cilan getting in his face.

Ash couldn't think of what to say.

"C'mon Ash I won't tell anyone!" says Cilan.

"Emmm...all I needed was if you recall going to Absentia National Park! I can't remember." says Ash.

"Tell me and you can follow me!" says Cilan.

"Fine..." sighs Ash.


	25. Chapter 25

**my mind went straight to movie 16! i can kinda remember it from an online site**

 **all i know is the red genesect...never let it be near you...it will attack anyone even its own kind if they correspond with humans if im not mistaken**

"Let me think...I was in a clearing training my pokemon like usual...beating myself up about Misty...even seeing her as an illusion till i saw evil misty. Granted I was laying down at the point not paying attention due to thoughts swarming my mind! She stepped on me...which got me annoyed till we met eye to eye. i thought it was really misty till she lunged at me with her mallot." says Ash.

"Uh huh." says Cilan.

"Ummmmmm...it didnt really end all that well...I guess. I couldnt even tell what she was doing but I ran into the forest to a point to catch my breath and was choked by someone...when I came too evil Misty was by my side...gloom shown on her face yet she tried to kill me once again with her mallot which failed yet again...ummmmm.." says Ash scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"So?" wonders Cilan.

"She kept wrapping her arms around me and tried to say how much shed love to be with me but every time dark Ash would cut in and sabotage it. So we found a hiding place...nothing special. where we found a vaporeon. Im not sure how Zorua came to be in the picture but he along with other pokemon tried to take out the fire! Dark ash was cross...if she didnt kill me...he would have to do it himself! Yup...dark Ash tried many things but with the help of Zorua and Brock...we managed to keep our cool most of the time...so many times dark Ash scolded her to kill me and be done with it but she never could even if she wanted too...and well currently a fire broke out in the forest due to dark Ashs infernape...we got stuck in the infirmary at the pokecenter for 2 or 3 weeks...and here we are now! trying to keep away from danger.." says Ash.

"Come again?" wonders Cilan.

"Now if youd be so kind...where is Absentia National Park? My friends wanna check it out and I want them to meet Genesect!" says Ash.

"Uhhh ya sure! Follow me! I cant believe you dont remember!" says Cilan.

"Alot went on! Shut up!" says Ash.

"Relax my friend!" says Cilan.

soon they were at the Absentia National Park...

"Here we are everyone!" says Cilan.

Genesect were flying around when one noticed Cilan and Ash. Genesect flies down and peeks at them.

"A...Ash? Ci..Cilan?" wonders Genesect.

"What are you doing?" wonders the red Genesect.

"I see Ash a...and Ci..Cilan! They are here with friends!" says Genesect.

"It was bad enough when they first came around I dont need chaos to be brought again." says the red Genesect.

"Im going over to them...it has been some time since we saw them!" says Genesect.

"Alright but only because its Ash." says the red Genesect.

"Then again you hate humans..." says Genesect.

"Corection...hated the way things became but im over that!" says the red Genesect.

"You still scold me if I see what people are doing and now Ash and friends are here!" says Genesect.

"GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" yells the red Genesect.

"Y...yes leader" says Genesect and goes over to Ash and gang. (trying to remember movie 16 online movie)


	26. Chapter 26

**I liked the genesect that wanted to find its home but wait there was a female mewtwo too...so kanto has male mewtwo and unova has female mewtwo**

over by ash n gang...

"H...hey Ash! Hey Cilan! What are you doing here?" wonders Genesect.

"Hey Genesect! The red genesect treating you like a slave still?" wonders Ash.

"Yes and no...he doesnt want any of us near humans due to the chaos that ensued here!" says Genesect.

"Well its only natural...if you want you can hang out with us its better then boring yourself doing whatever it is your doing at the moment!" says Ash.

"We can still hang around her just here in this park!" says Cilan.

"But I wanted time away from the genesect leader..." groans Ash.

"Where is this leader Genesect?" wonders evil Misty.

"He's not much of a people person." says Genesect.

"I see...c'mon Ash let's...umm...what can we do here?" wonders evil Misty.

"Well since it's a home to the Genesect now...I'm not quite sure..." says Ash.

"Ooooo your never prepared for romance and planning things out!" says Cilan.

Ash went silent.

"...Cilan don't act like your up to something especially if it involves me!" says Ash.

"Just sayin! You can do whatever you want!" says Cilan.

"Then off evil Misty and I go! Doing whatever wherever!" says Ash.

"Evil Mis...ty? Huh?" wonders Genesect.

"Nothing Genesect! C'mon evil Misty!" says Ash and grabs her hand and leaves.

"Wait...if shes evil whys he act like she's good?" wonders Genesect.

"Ash sees everyone as good despite some moments where pokemon go insane!" says Cilan.

"Oh?" wonders Genesect.

"You could get in trouble but you deserve a break...go be with Ash!" says Cilan.

"But you said..." says Clemont.

Serena elbows Clemont in the gut.

"Ow!" says Clemont holding his belly.

"Forget what I said...it is Ash after all so go hang out with them before your leader finds out!" smiles Cilan.

"Oh...ok." says Genesect.


	27. Chapter 27

**idk...**

Genesect stops midway remembering what red genesect said everytime she tried to leave.

"Nope...nevermind! The leader said no being around humans!" says Genesect.

Ash looked back and saw Genesect.

"You ok? You look like you saw a ghost pokemon?" wonders Ash walking up to her.

"Huh? Oh...ummm just wanted to be around you but I cant leave the premises! Iffy on leaving since noone is supposed to know about us!" says Genesect.

"Do what you think is right!" says Ash.

"A...alright!" says Genesect.

"Come with us! I wanted evil Misty to see the sights that Cilan and Iris showed me!" says Ash.

"But the other Genesect..." worries Genesect.

"Noone should tell ya what to do or where to go! its pointless espescially if they think thy can do whatever they want...doesnt matter if they get mad at you...do what makes you happy." says Ash.

"People are gonna see the pokemon dunce for brains!" says evil Misty.

"Not if it looks like you can ride it!" says Ash.

"Heh?" wonders evil Misty.

"It has two forms! What it looks like now as a robotic kabutops and what looks like either skate board or surfboard that levitates." says Ash.

Evil Misty was confused. Ash winks at Genesect.

"You become our ride so it wont technically mean you get seen!" says Ash.

"Yet I will..." says Genesect.

"Hmmm I guess so if you do stuff with us when you revert from your levitating transportation look." sighs Ash.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this so...**

 **zorua...hey! i keep forgetting about the pokemon...**

A couple days later...

"Can I have this zorua pokemon like the one who likes being Ash?" wonders evil Misty.

"Why would you want Zorua...Misty is a water pokemon trainer errrrr..." says Ash.

"It's already night time maybe we can go back!" says Cilan pointing at the door.

"...Don George you have a room that they could stay in for the time being?" wonders Cilan.

"I have many training rooms but them staying here?" wonders Don George.

"Just for now!" says Cilan.

"Alright...as long as there's an off limits sign on the door so no one walks in!" says Don George.

"geeeee thanks!" says Ash looking away, "I come back after some time in the next region and I come back to being in a room where no one can disturb us! Thanks for making it sound like I wasn't meant to be here!"

"Ash stop leaving me behind!" says Zorua coming out of nowhere.

"But your with Karl! Aren't you his pokemon?" wonders Ash.

"Thats the thing! I wanna be with you!" says Zorua.

"Uhhhh ok? Any Zorua friends for Misty?" says Ash.

"A Zorua that is telepathic!? Rare!" says Don George.

"You said it!" says Cilan.

Zorua transforms into Ash.

"Well Ash?" wonders Zoruash.

"Sure thing buddy! Where's a Zorua for Misty though? Luke has one for his films...your kinda Karl's...is there any zorua that will come out to play?" wonders Ash.

"Only to trick...not to play...for things surely go our way!" says Zoruash.

"Riiiight..." says Ash.

"If Nima says it's ok Misty could probably have her so we can have proper trainers!" says Zoruash.


	29. Chapter 29

**...im not sure where im going with this...**

"Get Zoruark!" says Ash.

"I would but I dont want people taking me like last time..." says Zoruash.

"Here!" says Ash setting a pokeball near Zoruash.

"You're giving me a choice?" wonders Zoruash.

"If you really wanna come with me press the button and you will get captured if not one of us will have to go with you!" smiles Ash.

Zoruash looked at the pokeball then ash back to the pokeball.

"Roam free to get taken away or get captured by a trainer that is there for his pokemon?" ponders Zoruash.

Everyone stares.

"Choose now before all hell breaks lose!" says Ash.

"You knucklehead trainer! We could trick everyone! It be so much fun! Errr...team rocket and those other bad guys!" says Zoruash then taps the pokeball and gets sucked in by a red light.

"...crazy trickster confuse others." says evil Misty.

"You need more fun! Haha come on out Zorua!" says Ash and tosses the pokeball with Zoruash returning to being Zorua.

"I'll try not to get us captured! Well you know what I mean!" says Zorua.

"Sure do!" says Ash.

Zorua takes off looking for Zoruark.


	30. Chapter 30

**awkwardness is imminent with these two now...**

 **Sauna...like hot spring but hurts**

in the town...city cant remember for unova...

Zorua scampered all over the towns turning into people as everyone looked at him which confused alot of the passerby.

Ash n co...

Sauna...

"How we get here?" wonders Ash.

"Get your thoughts together!" says evil Misty, "Your supposedly how old? 17? In your 20s?"

"No comment." says Ash.

"Now that we can actually have alone time..." says evil Misty.

Ash nodded.

"Fun loving is better then stingy, selfish, and greedy!" says evil Misty.

"I got nothing against that?" ponders ash.

Evil Misty kisses ash.

"My thoughts exactly." says evil Misty.

Ash leans back away from evil Misty.

"right...riiiight." says ash.

"We deserve something loving!" says evil Misty.

"s...sure we uh do!" says ash fidgety.

"awww ash your the best thing ever to come in my life." says evil Misty lovingly.

"sure...sure! Whatever you sa...HAY!" says Ash.

They fell onto the floor.

"Hehehehe..." says Ash, "I gotta watch how far I lean to the side...err back...side"

"Be glad I still love you!" smirks evil Misty.

"Hahahaha...hmmm..." says ash.

"Some may think your what they call do without thinking! I call it brain ain't with it at all!" says evil Misty.

Ash grins.

"Finally a place to relax well besides what happened Haha! But whatever we need relaxation from such crazed days...weeks...lost track." says evil Misty.

Evil Misty stood up and sat back down. She even looked back at Ash who seems distraught by her many odd ways of affection. Evil Misty was pissed at him...loving him...just plain happy at times or annoyed. There's no day with just one expressed way toward it.


	31. Chapter 31

**time for Dark ash! ill put this down as Ash and Misty doing their own thing in the ocean...kinda outta place though but that's my mind for ya!**

"I hope they got what they deserved! With burn wounds like theirs they wouldn't get very far unless they were taken to a hospital which theres only a pokecenter near! Nurse Joy only tends to pokemon so theyd be dead for sure! Even so I don't see any remains of bodies here!" says dark Ash looking around what was left of the forest.

Officer Jenny was driving by when she noticed dark ash.

"Ash what are you doing here? Where are your friends? I understand Nurse Joy let you leave but to bicker over what happened wont-"

Dark ash, shadow eyed, sent out Tyranitar.

"Ash?" wonders Officer Jenny.

"Tyranitar take down Officer Jenny! Use Dark pulse to destroy her motorcycle then thunder fang to electrocute her! Seems our lil goody two shoes is somewhere new and far away from me! I already tortured Misty so he cant be in Kanto again...if I were with Misty where would I take her?" growls dark Ash clenching his pokeball.

Tyranitar does so knocking her off the motorcycle. Dark Ash looked over at officer Jenny.

"Just to make sure she doesn't go anywhere incinerate her motorcycle! I have to find that retched fool and the so called evil version of Misty." says Dark Ash.

Tyranitar does so and burns Jenny along with burning her motorcycle. Dark Ash grinned evilly sending Tyranitar back.

"Be glad it wasn't Mewtwo!" says dark Ash and walks away toward the pokecenter Ash and friends were at.

16 paranoia days later...

near Kalos...

Ocean...

"Even if my pokemon are strong dark ashs will just be even stronger!" says Ash.

"You don't need to worry anyway so i'll stay by your side no matter how long it takes!" says evil Misty.

Without their knowing a group of Golden was being netted.

"I'll look for a better bandage!" says evil Misty and swims off.

Without trying too she found the school of Goldeen and went to find some help on the surface

"Brock? Zorua? Anyone around?" wonders evil Misty.

"Oh Misty...no...evil Misty! Its you..." says Zoruash.

"Stop toying around!" says evil Misty.

"I'd like to be goofball ash once in a while!" says Zoruash.

"Ya ya! Look get Ash's friend...Brock! A bunch of goldeen have been netted and could be taken any minute!" says evil Misty.

"Ash in danger too?" wonders Zoruash.

"Just GO!" says evil Misty.

"Alright! Chill!" says Zoruash and leaves looking for the others.

"As for the Goldeen I wonder who...oh lord Jessie? James!? You two? Really!

"Let us have some pokemon!" say Jessie and James.

"Goldeen? Really? The kanto region pokemon are lame here! You need the new ones!" says evil Misty.

"Alright twerpette where are...your pokemon." says Jessie.

"What? You guys are sad compared to butch and Cassidy who do decent work!" says evil Misty.

"Whatya getting at!?" wonders James.

"Give the Goldeen back other wise your fates will be sealed!" says evil Misty.

"No chance mermaid!" says Jessie and captures evil Misty too.

"Misty! But why would team rocket capture one of their own? Oh...right they are always out of the loop..." sighs Ash.

Moments later...

"PIKACHU! We need help and fast!" says Ash getting out of the water and running up to his pokemon.

"Zorua just got me what's up? You look like you got punctured by something! Was it Dark Ash again!?" wonders Brock.

"Well no! Team rocket have the Misty I was with!" says Ash.

"I still don't get it! She's evil though well not all that evil but she's one of them!" says Brock.

Team Rocket...

Evil Misty calls Giovanni.

"Hey master! Your twits of team rocket captured me thinking I was Ash's Misty!" says evil Misty.

'They always seem to do that!' says Giovanni.

"I guess they weren't informed! I'm with Ash right now but he's hurt so I won't be coming around any time soon! Dark Ash even though hes supposed to be here with Ashs misty keeps aiming at him! Its no fun trying to get inside ashs mind!" says evil misty.

"Wait? Whatya mean hurt? Dark ash got to him!?" wonders Giovanni.

"You can say that! Sorry for the worst timing ever but I think I'd rather goofball Ash then that ass!" says evil Misty.

"Youd rather have that good for nothing!?" wonders Giovanni.-

call ended.

"Love to stay and chat but I better leave!" says Zoruash and takes off.

"Did you really call the boss?!" wonder Jessie and James.

"Yup told him of your screw up and he thinks you should be fired! Let alone me being around goofball Ash!" says evil Misty.

"Fine! Fine...we'll leave!" says Jessie.

Team rocket take off.

beach...

"What is Ash talking about? Actual Merpeople?" wonders Misty, "Ok I can understand there is evil entities of ourselves but that's crazy!"

"Even I'm lost to what's going on!" says Brock, "And we were in Kalos trying to get answers but they were injured!"

"Oh...goody!" huffs Misty.

"Someone should've stayed with evil Misty!" says Brock.

"Don't talk like she's the ally here! She's bound to do something with dark Ash!" says Misty.

"Like what? She's petrified of dark Ash! Evil people don't get scared of other evil people!" says Brock.

"Ash needs to get his head straight cuz I'm urging to pummel him even harder for kissing that she witch!" growls Misty.

"Relax! From the looks of it your fiesty and hes psychotic so that could work as a couple!" says Brock.

"Me with that controlling psycho!? He almost killed me!" says Misty.

"Well you torture people if they don't do anything right especially Ash and dark Ash wants to destroy him!" says Brock, "You two have the same thought process...revenge!"

"Sure I guess that'd make sense!" says Misty.

"Ash is a goofball! Course he makes ridiculous decisions but I can't say much for evil Misty but if dark Ash was here to be her boyfriend so they can torture the ones that betrayed them...she'd want our Ash since dark Ash tortures pokemon and forces her to make decisions!" says Brock.

"Hmmmph! Ash was mine first!" says Misty.

"Hey Brock! Sorry for taking off! I'm guessing this is good Misty? Where's Ash?" wonders Zoruash.

"Huh?" wonders Misty.

"Zorua he's not wanting to be with anyone right now!" says Brock.

"No fair! I need something epic!" says Zoruash.

"I think ash is on the verge of becoming a merman since she can live under water if she wanted too!" says Misty.

"He's wanting to be a merman!? He could have went with us to free evil Misty from this team rocket!" says Zoruash.

"Let's stop talking about Ash! He couldn't even if he wanted too! He was injured thanks to psycho Ash!" says Brock.

"This is interesting! Ash hasn't seen Misty in forever so he's starting to love evil Misty and her in return! Why can't fiesty n psycho get along?" wonders Zoruash.

"He wants nothing more then slaughter Ash ok! I may be pissed at him but I'd never kill him!" says Misty.

"You sure your not tempted even for a bit!" smirks Zoruash.

"No!" says Misty.

"You sure you're sure? Cuz if I were forgotten about I'd wanna ruin his life!" says Zoruash.

"Shut up Zorua! No one asked you to be here n ruin it for us!" says Misty.

"Guys! Calm down! No fighting around Ash! Its bad enough as it is!" says Brock.

"You had your chance and he ended up loving evil Misty that spells out he didn't wanna give you up yet he moved on in a way!" says Zoruash.

"If he forgets the meaningful moments we had then thats not moving on in a way!" says Misty.

"He loves you! Right? He distanced himself cuz he loves adventures! Hes forgetful of moments cuz if he thought of you all he would hear is 'Sorry Ash! Ii cant be with you ever again! Being a gym leader comes first!'

"Do you think I love being stuck in a gym with trainer after trainer at me with no breaks!?" wonders Misty.

"If you're not sure ask Ash himself!" says Zoruash.

"I try! He never listens! If he does his thoughts are more toward my double!" says Misty.

"Sucks to be you then!" says Zoruash.

"Atleast I coulda occupied myself with nurse joy..." says Brock bummed.

"If you stop whining and start doing then maybe you can get a Ash!" says Zoruash.

"Then im sunk cuz dark Ash is never around!" says Misty.

"Come with me! I will give you fun!" says Zoruash and grabs mistys hand n takes off with her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Omg omg omg I wanna scream for joy but I dunno where my thoughts are taking me but OK! they are taking me elsewhere again...**

Mermaid Misty...

She heard footsteps only to see dark Ash walking up.

"H...hey! Dark Ash! Whatya doing here?" wonders dark Misty.

"I keep telling you time and again! Prey that you snuggle and wanna be free to roam with? Sorry! No can do!" says dark Ash.

"I...I...uhhh I need to spy and get to know the reason behind the need to kill him!" says evil Misty.

"As true as that is...you can't let your guard down! Clones are not the real thing!" says dark Ash.

"LAY OFF!" yells evil Misty.

"You have a duty! You can't just toss it away!" says Dark Ash.

"It's never fun around you! You...controlling creepy fucked up-" says evil Misty.

"Don't go good on us! Giovanni will want to decline you for loving the enemy!" says Dark Ash.

"Ya really wanna know my thoughts...THEY SAY...say Piss off asshole! All of you are! Ash and friends are sweet and generous! Unlike team rocket! Minus dumb n dumber they...well I can't tell if Jessie n James are worthy of evilness!" says evil Misty.

"It's your funeral!" says dark Ash and walks away.

"Geez I am evil I just can't get myself to...to torture Ash..." says evil Misty.

"What did you say!?" wonders Dark Ash annoyed.

after going to lily...

"I can atleast talk to her if she's willing to show herself!" says Ash looking around.

Ash swam near water pokemon not paying attention due to thinking about all that's happen so far.

"Finally get to see Misty regardless of what version and she gets taken from me now of all times! I'm used to crazy Misty so I don't care what happens as long as she's happy!" says Ash.

He thought he saw a mermaid tail shoot by as fast as fast could be.

"That was evil Misty? HEY MISTY!" says Ash and swims after her.

Regardless of it being an illusion ash had to find out why dark Ash would pressure her into doing something she's not ready to do.

MerMisty was minding her own business at a coral reef when Ash came into view.

"Yup my mind went to evil Misty!" says Ash.

"Huh? Wha...Ash!? Can't I be alone! It's bad enough dark Ash had me try to kill you once!" says evil Misty.

"I need to swim to clear my mind! Is that a crime!" says Ash.

"N...no...you are a merman now!?" wonders evil Misty stunned.

"You need me more then you have before so given the option id go for it!" says Ash, "I need to talk to you!"

"I'd rather not! Theres to much chaos wherever we go!" says evil Misty.

"You don't get a choice!" says Ash grabbing evil Mistys arm and takes her to the surface.

"Can't I have time to myself! It's bad enough I kept you alive! Even worse he almost killed us!" says evil Misty.

"Is that what you want!?" wonders Ash.

Evil Misty jolted fidgety.

"Well!?" wonders Ash.

Evil Mistys eyes got shaky.

"...sorry but that was fucked up! We were always loving the fact we were together so what changed? Was it dark Ash? It must be dark Ash! He always knows where we are since he is me and we share one mind!" says Ash.

Silence.

"How can I put it... I wonder...if loving me is what you want regardless of what my Misty is doing...was it dark Ash that caused you to go after me like that? Do you feel swiping us from the world will make anything better!?" wonders Ash shadow eyed.

"Maybe...yes and no!" says evil Misty.

"There can only be one answer choose carefully I won't get mad!" says Ash putting an arm around her as they sit on the surface.

"I...that is...dark Ash told me there can never be good in loving a fake which got me pissed yet worrisome and...well...I guess killing you would be better for us in a way..." says evil Misty.

"Part of me thinks me dieing would be good too but that won't bring happiness it will only bring more pain and sorrow! Killing leads to nothing but more grief! You can torture all you like or kill till there is no one standing in your way but what good is it?" says Ash.

"You love Misty with all your heart? Why be around a whiny insane urge to kill possibly clingy clone?" wonders evil Misty.

"Does that really have to be answered?" wonders Ash.

"Truthfully yes!" says evil Misty.

"Fine with me...cuz you seem more like my Misty! So listen carefully cuz you love to ask that many many times!" says Ash.

Evil Misty was confused.

"Is there a reason to love someone? Yes you are a clone of Misty but you both share the love that is burning out that was once toward me!" says Ash.

"No it isn't! Well you barely knew me yet knew me due to Misty-" says evil Misty.

"I'll say this then! Choose to be with me and no more torture or evil! Choose evil and you have the chance to kill me right here!" says Ash holding her close.

"K...k...kill you!? I tried twice and failed! How would I!? How...can I?" wonders evil Misty.

"Twice?" wonders Ash.

"Errrrr...maybe more then once it panned out bloody in my head ok!" says evil Misty.

"Uhhhhhhh huh!" says Ash.

"But that bloody bath of yours was a thought that I kept to myself since your to sweet n generous to slaughter!" says evil Misty.

"I'll uhhh take that as a good thing!" says Ash.

"It's a shame to clone kind!" says evil Misty.

"Hmmmmm? All I can say is go for the path you choose and never back away from it!" says Ash.

"Choose what path I want...a...no once evil you cant take that away!" says evil Misty.

"Oh! Ok! You're not so much evil as you are insane!" says Ash.

"I resent that! Part of me thinks destruction and chaos the other thinks you could lead me to a path of happiness which I ruined!" says evil Misty.

"You can stay with me and let your anger and hatred slip away or get killed in the process of destroying dark Ash!" says Ash.

"HEY!" yells evil Misty.

"Just sayin!" says Ash.

"Stay a goofball or stay with comander of torture and pain? Its pretty obvious!" says evil Misty.

Ash kisses evil Misty's forehead.

"We need fun time with no destractions!" says Ash.

Evil Misty blushes.

"Lets head back to Unova! Your friends must be worried! And your foodoholic ways aren't helping!"

"I love food! Shut up!" says Ash.

"Better yet I could go for tuna right now!" says evil Misty.

"First you say no to food now you say yes...make up your mind!" says Ash.

"There are real fish around just unnoticed due to all the water pokemon!" says evil Misty.

"Eehhhh heh welp lets see what I can buy at the food stands!" says Ash.

Ash looks around until he finds a stand that sells tuna.

"What can I do you for?" wonders the vendor.

"I will have 3 tuna sandwiches and 1 tuna fish!" says Ash.

"3 tuna sandwiches and 1 tuna as in actual fish?" wonders the vendor.

"Yup!" says Ash.

"You're only one person!" says the vendor.

"Its for me and my girl! We wanted a picnic but forgot food!" says Ash.

"Business is business!" says the vendor and hands Ash the food and is given the money.

"Was it worth it? Nope...ahh well we do need our energy!" says Ash.

"I got an actual tuna?" wonders evil Misty.

"Mermaids are seafood lovers!" says Ash shrugging.

Evil Misty shrugged it off and ate the tuna.

"Cant say much if I were all human but it be nice to get away from danger!" says Ash and eats his tuna sandwiches.


	33. Chapter 33

Ash and evil Misty were chatting when they hear a sound.

"Whos there?" wonders Ash.

"Hey guys! Your wishes treating you well?" wonders Lily.

"Me yes her not having any!" says Ash.

"Oh right...sorry...magic always makes worries go away!" says Lily.

"Can you do us a favor?" wonders Ash.

"Favor?" wonders Lily.

"Go on evil Misty tell her!" says Ash.

"I wanna be a full fledged mermaid! On land I would if I were to have no choice...kill Ash but in the ocean you can be carefree!" says evil Misty.

"You are a friend...this once couldnt hurt! Now remember the moment you go into the ocean you will be a forever mermaid!" says Lily.

Evil Misty nods.

She casted a spell and evil misty was to be a mermaid forever more once water touched her.

"There!" says Lily.

"Did it work?" wonders Ash.

"See ya!" says Lily.

"Wait...how come im a merman when touching water and not fully?" wonders Ash.

"That's easy silly! You can be with Misty when in water now!" says Lily.

"...well most of your pokemon aren't water types!" says evil Misty.

"True..." says Ash, "I'm not the best at talking about things so don't expect...and she's blushing hehe.."

"I'd rather you talk rather then rants about destroying and destruction...I'm gonna be screwed over when dark Ash finds me and rips me apart!" says evil Misty.

Evil Misty kissy Ashee. Ash fainted do to shock.

A couple seconds later...

"Uh uh ummmm..." says Ash.

"What do you say to that fun type?" wonders evil Misty.

"I'm gonna be killed by my Misty for this..." says Ash.

Ash kisses evil Misty and picks evil Misty up.

"Wanna go to my house instead?" wonders Ash.

"Y...your house?" wonders evil Misty.

"It's better then 'your play crazed sisters!'" says Ash.

It got dark...

In Ash's room...

"Y...you wanna kiss again?" wonders Ash.

"K...kiss? But that was..." says evil Mist.

"Goofball Ash is here now! Don't think of that bastard! Ok?" says Ash.

"Uh...uh huh." says evil Misty.

"Good!" says Ash.

Ash kisses evil Misty again. Delia walks in.

"Ash Ketchum! It is 11 and you came home!?

She stares at Ash n evil Misty

"Oh my god! It finally happened! I knew Misty was like a daughter to me but this...I'll leave the lovebirds alone!" smiles Delia.

"That's...uhhh good to know!" says Ash awkwardly.

Delia leaves the room.

"Sorry evil Misty...where were we?" wonders Ash.

"I lost track!" says evil Misty.

"I guess we will stay here for the night unless you have a better idea!" says Ash.

"How about my-"

"AWWW CRAP! I was to meet up with an old friend whos also a doctor!" says Ash.

"Human or pokemon cuz ive already seen Brock!" says evil Misty.

"Not him a doctor from a hospital!" says Ash.

"Oh?" wonders evil Misty.

"I'll be right back!" says Ash and takes off.

"You cant just leave!" says evil Misty.

Ash was gone.

"Good grief..." huffs evil Misty.

hospital...

"Hey doc! Long time no see! I need you to test something!" says Ash.

"Am I missing something?" wonders the doctor.(I forget if they mentioned his name; the one who liked nurse joy when the pokemon had no choice but to be treated at the hospital)

"Don't call this crazy but theres another version of me n misty now! So I became a mermaid to be with the misty im hanging around!" says Ash.

"That sounds like mad scientist type of work!" half laughs the doctor.

"Ya ya! I blame Giovanni!" says Ash.

"So...what is it you got punctured by?" wonders the doctor.

"This is serious! There are two of us! As if we were twins except like yin and yang!" says Ash.

"When I see it I'll believe it! Come with me Ash!" says the doctor.

"He is the asshole version of me!" says Ash.

"I see." says the doctor.

"No you don't! I can't tell but I'd think evil Misty isn't evilish but she won't let me be alone for very long!" says Ash.

"Oh? I saw you and misty taking off somewhere!" says the doctor.

"That was zorua as me!" says Ash.

"I thought it was weird you had a tail!" says the doctor.

"Look...as of this very moment evil Misty is all mermaid anymore while I...I'm a..." says Ash.

"A what?" wonders the doctor.

"I got suckered into loving that Misty then I became part mermaid so she wouldn't be lonely n so on n so forth!" says Ash getting in his face.

"Define being suckered into love!" says the doctor stepping to the side.

"I dunno! I was having hallucinations of Misty then evil Misty came along and stepped on me ending in her occasionally going on a rampage aiming at me and dark Ash came along and oy vey...so Lily my sorceress friend turned her full mermaid and me merman when around water!" says Ash.

The doctor just stared.

"Happy?" wonders Ash.

"Alright let's test this lil mermaid mambo jumbo you talk of!" says the doctor.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Who would do such a terrible thing?" says Ash.

"You told me I should!" says the doctor.

"Oh ya...still creepy..." says Ash.

"Just doing my job Ash! Relax!" says the doctor filling a bottle with water.

"I can't be seen as a merman! I'm fucked over as it is!" says Ash.

"You can change back right?" wonders the doctor.

"How should I know? Every time I'm a merman I'm in the ocean!" says Ash.

"No sarcasm aloud!" says the doctor.

"I wasn't being sarcastic! I'm just pissed off!" says Ash.

"Let's test how long your a merman when on the surface!" says the doctor.

"Hell no! I'm not being experimented on! I guess I asked for it but its not something id enjoy!" says Ash.

"I'm just seeing if you're lieing! I can't help if you won't tell me why and when you bruised yourself up!" says the doctor.

"Dimwits from team rocket mustve done this! Though I cant say since they were focused on evil misty in mermaid form!" says Ash.

"Can I do this or not?" wonders the doctor.

"Fine! Whatever! Just no experiments!" says Ash.

"WHY WOULD I EXPERIMENT ON YOU!? That's for scientists not doctors!" says the doctor grabbing Ashs shoulders shaking him.

"Ok! Ok!" says Ash.

The doctor drops Ash when calmed down.

"I'm just fidgety thanks to dark Ash!" says Ash.

"The worst we can do is dissect you to see the problem!" says the doctor.

"Surgeons...yay!" says Ash unamused.

"There no other way to see the truth behind this story!" says the doctor.

"Let's get this over with!" says Ash annoyed.

Ash layed down on the bed table thing annoyed. The doctor splashed Ash till the water was gone.

"Watch where you're aiming!" says Ash.

"A crippled boy shouldn't talk! Even if your wounds are practically healed thers no telling when they will reopen!" says the doctor.

"Im not as crippled as when Brock and nurse Joy had to tend to me after what dark Ash did!" grumbles Ash, "Dark Ash is a dead man!"

"What?" wonders the doctor.

"Nothing! Nevermind!" says Ash looking away.

In a matter of 10 secs Ash was a merman. A paranoid merman.

"I'm not amused by this!" says Ash.

"You offered! You're fine aren't you?" says the doctor.

"Be glad I only showed you since you are an old acquaintance!" says Ash.

"Uhhh huh...lets dry you off so you can be with your mermaid!" says the doctor.

"Theres only so much I can do between dark Ash torturing everyone and evil misty trying not to injure me! It takes a lot out of ya going from one danger to the other!" says Ash.

"You managed to stay alive this long! Who knows about next time!" says the doctor handing Ash a towel.

"I know...im the chosen one! im the only pokemon trainer who gets to save the world with friends in tow but never all of them only in each region I go too!" says Ash as he dries himself off.

back at home with evil Misty nowhere to be found...

"Misty? Misty!?" wonders Ash shocked, "Fuck! Mom just had to walk in! Doesn't help I wanted to check to see if the spell worked!" says Ash.

Ash ran out to find evil misty.

"Misty come back inside! You don't want dark Ash to find you!" says evil Misty.

"Ash...I can't!" says evil Misty.

"... Misty you wanna have dark Ash at you every second of the day!? I hated being dark ash in battle frontier so I can assume it be much worse!" says Ash.

"No...but what choice do I have? I'm evil!" says evil Misty.

"No you're not!" says Ash.

"Course I am! I'm the evil version of Misty!" says evil Misty.

"Alright! Alright! My house wasn't the best choice either..." says Ash.

"We could live in the ocean alone with no one around.." sighs evil Misty.

"As long as no ones around!" says Ash.

Evil Misty grabs Ash's hand and jumps in the water with him.

"Oh Ash! Catch me if you can!" says evil Misty and swims off.

"Hey!' I'm not used to my tail fin yet!" says Ash and swims after.

Every time ash caught up to Misty she swam off.

"Misty! I know it's late but your evil lover errr ex...well he's still looking for you!" says Ash.

"Who gives a damn! He can have your Misty! She's fiesty...he's deranged...they are perfect for eachother!" says evil Misty.

"If you say so!" says Ash.

"What's wrong? You don't want me? The kiss was a fake! YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND!?" says evil Misty.

"N...no! No! No! I heard of opposites attracting but a fiesty girl who attacks with a mallot and a evil entity that forces pokemon to do his bidding...it won't end well!" says Ash.

"You want the other me don't you?" wonders evil Misty.

"Damn my thoughts..." says Ash.

"Well?" wonders evil Misty.

"Just thinking about how it could turn out if dark Ash had my Misty that's all!" says Ash.

"Is that all?" wonders Ash.

"I can't say he isn't your boyfriend now but..." says Ash.

"But?" wonders evil Misty.

"If I do end up with you ehich in retrospect I am and my Misty with dark Ash...it may work with us but them...nope not at all!" says Ash.

"Well phooey on them! Your Misty is somewhat evil when pissed so what difference does it make?" says evil Misty.

"Difference is Brock could say one thing and it will be the end of you!" says Ash.

"No! I never wanna be around dark Ash again!" says evil Misty holding onto Ash.

"I uh well...ummm..." says Ash.

"Why there has to be two Ash's and mistys is beyond me but I'm glad I get to be with you!" says evil Misty.

"Hehe...ya..." says Ash.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem fidgety!" says evil Misty.

"Darkness is weak against light...therefore anyone evil goes away and never returns." says Ash.

"Everyone deserves to be happy just destroy dark Ash! I'll help!" says evil Misty.

"He's to strong!" says Ash.

"YOU HAVE ME TO HELP YOU! You're Misty may not approve but he needs to be destroyed!" says evil Misty.

"It's getting late...let's think up a plan for next we meet dark Ash!" says Ash.

"Even of dark Ash is destroyed! I'm not sure what would happen to me but I'm willing to do what I can!" says evil Misty.

"Let's focus on my psycho twin!" says Ash.

Ash and Misty cuddle up and sleep in evil Mistys clam bed near a coral reef.


	34. Chapter 34

elsewhere...

"Ash! Ash! I need to talk to...ahhh fuck he was right dark Ash is around!" says Brock.

"Long time no see pervert! Wheres Misty!?" says dark Ash.

"I have a Misty with me but you just missed her! Zorua took off with her! Also why go to the trouble of killing her? As for the other one-"

"That bitch! She went to be with ash!" says Dark Ash, "I thought I ended them for good with the fire!"

"Well that didn't pan out well I guess! They could be anywhere now!" says Brock.

"Evil sticks with evil! Not good!" says Dark Ash.

"I dunno about Ash but our Misty is a mermaid in plays could your Misty be a mermaid too?" wonders Brock.

"Misty may be a mermaid but Ash wouldn't last long under water." says dark Ash.

"Ya...you can hold your breath for so long!" says Brock.

"Tell that dipstick I want my Misty back! Shes better off not a member!" says dark Ash and leaves.

"Ooooook then! I better get back to the gym!" sweat drops Brock.

daybreak...

Ash was on the surface about to check on his pokemon when dark Ash showed up with his Misty.

"Give her too me now!" says dark Ash.

"Ummmmm can't say she's evil I mean she acts like my Misty and gives creepy stares but that's it no killing spree as of yet...well since aiming at me in Kalos!" says Ash.

"I said...GIVE ME MY MISTY!" says dark Ash pissed, grabbing Ash by the collar.

"Ash just do what he says!" says Misty.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you even if I wanted too!" says Ash.

"ASH!" yells Misty.

"I came here to check on my pokemon not be bothered about good and evil versions of ourselves!" says Ash.

"Tell me and I won't have to tear you limb from limb!" says dark Ash staring deadly.

"Alright!" says Ash.

"Ash..." says Misty.

"She took off on me after I brought her to my house ok! I thought she was gonna forget team rocket and she took off and I lost her...sure I had to check on something in the region but when I came back she disappeared..." says Ash.

"You're lieing!" says Dark Ash.

"Think what you want! My main focus right now is my pokemon!" says Ash.

"Where is she!?" wonders Dark ash slamming Ash to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for!?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"Evil Misty has to be somewhere!" says dark Ash.

"All I can say is...she wants to be alone! She may be thinking about her job as an operative to team reject but I do know shes not wanting to be anywhere you are!" says Ash.

"Fine be that way!" says dark Ash.

"You can leave now!" says Ash.

"That bitch better show herself soon otherwise she will live a doomed life!" says dark Ash, "Guess I'll keep this Misty since you seem to wanna keep her to yourself!"

Ash groans.

"You may as well have switched us in the first place! You were meant to find your good sides but dark Ash gets Misty and evil Misty gets me!" says Ash.

The pokemon looked at dark Ash then Ash

"I was better off in the ocean but I don't wanna leave my poke pals!" says Ash.

"Pikachu?" wonders Pikachu.

"Boredom comes when you know you can't have fun with others." says Ash getting up.

"Pikachu..." says Pikachu worriedly.

"Ya...I know you want Misty but seems evil Misty doesn't wanna torture me tho knowing team rocket you can never tell truth from lies!" says Ash.

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

"Tell the pokemon to train and be their very best! I'm gonna go now!" says Ash.

Ash leaves for the beach only to be followed by Pikachu.

"Pikachu...Pi..." says Pikachu worriedly.

"Huh? Pikachu relax I'd never leave you guys! Ok fine I let each pokemon from each region battle with me so they can have a chance!" says Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

"You guys don't always need me around to train no worries go back to the others!" says Ash.

"Pi..." says Pikachu.

"You need to be strong to destroy dark Ash! It won't help if you stuck with me!" says Ash.

Pikachu scampered back to the other pokemon looking back every couple seconds. When Pikachu was out of sight ash dived into the ocean to be with evil Misty.

ocean...

Evil Misty was dancing with the water pokemon not noticing Ash was back.

"Guess who?" wonders Ash putting his hands over her eyes.

Evil Misty lifted his hands and turned around.

"You're back!" says evil Misty grinning.

Ash grabbed evil Mistys arm and swung her into his arms.

"Now tell the truth and only the truth!" says Ash.

"About?" wonders evil Misty.

"What we did last night with the kissing and the wishing!" says Ash.

"We...well...felt like my mind was blank and I...how to put it...my body moved on its own even though I told myself dark Ash was gonna kill me for doing so!" says evil Misty.

Ash blinked twice.

"Same! Misty would pummel me to a pulp if I told dark Ash where you were!" says Ash.

"Dark Ash found you!?" wonders evil Misty.

"Well I guess you can say we crossed paths! He was pretty pissed!" says Ash.

"Before long dark Ash will realize im not of the land dwellers anymore!" says evil Misty.

"My brain...confused two logics.." says Ash.

"Well all I can say is be down here where the fun is!" says evil Misty.

"1...you're evil sadly! 2...psycho path is after us! 3...my pokemon need me!" says Ash.

"I'll take 2 out of 3! Yes I'm evil yet we kissed without thinking and liked it and you're right! Pokemon are like family!" says Ash.

"Which is why I chose if near water!" says Ash.

"Strategies are a pain...I got suckered into the evil life but I shall not and will not torture you maybe others but not you!" says evil Misty.

"Ummmm thanks I think!" says Ash.

"So...who do you like more? Me or your Misty?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ummmm...that is...I've known my Misty a long time and yet even though I've known you for a couple weeks maybe? I feel as though we can be together! You aren't my Misty but in a sense you are...l gotta stop rambling!" says Ash.

Evil Misty giggled.

"Ya! We are the same cuz I'm a clone bent on torture and demise...a fake!" says evil Misty.

"I've yet to see you actually kill me!" says Ash.

"I'm a fake! A world where there are two versions of oneself can lead to...confusion..." says evil Misty.

"I'd take you out to eat but your a mermaid now and dark ash will see us!" says Ash.

"Well sorry! I was scared and didn't think straight!" says evil Misty.

"You could've stayed part mermaid so we can go places together!" says Ash.

"Given the choices I am the only mermaid to live in the sea besides you!" says evil Misty.

"Love you too grouchy!" says Ash.

"What?" wonders evil Misty.

Ash grins heading back to the surface.

"Hey Ash! So I was wondering...do you have evil Misty with you?" wonders Brock walking up.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

Brock was about to talk when Ash shooshed him.

"You expected me to make out with evil misty didn't you?" wonders Ash.

"I was thinking something else but that's the best yet!" says Brock.

"No! We just kissed her to me and me to her tho mom ruined it when I kissed her...she has the worst timing!" says Ash.

"Awesome! You both kissed!" says Brock.

"Evil Misty Brock is back!" says Ash.

Silence.

"Not again..." sighs Ash.

"Welp if your mermaid friend won't show herself I won't bother to stick around!" says Brock.

"You do that..." says Ash and Brock walks away, "DAMN YOU BROCK!"

"He gone?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ya...Brock is gone...hes as pervy as can be! Shit she's pissed!" says Ash.

"I don't wanna be seen as a mermaid and look at that I'm stuck one!" says evil Misty annoyed.

"Well...he's my friend I can't just shove him away! besides you met him...hes a good guy!" says Ash.

"Pretty mermaid...shes a mermaid too...that's awesome! Your one lucky guy!" says Brock showing up out of nowhere.

"Brock!" says Ash shocked.

"What? I can't give you a meal?" wonders Brock.

"Ehhh well...we kinda just ate...ok maybe not! Hard to tell what goes on if we don't know when dark ash will appear!" says Ash.

"Your kind of food is junk food!" says Brock.

"Shut up!" says Ash.

"Here's my stew! Eat up!" says Brock and leaves.

"Eat or not?" wonders Ash.

"I didn't want food!" says evil Misty.

"Well someone has to eat it!" says Ash.

Evil Misty stares up at Ash.

"Fine!" says Ash, "I have the greatest friends sadly they come at the wrong times."

"Eat it!" says evil Msty.

"Alright!" says Ash.

Ash eats Brock's stew.

"That wasn't so bad!" says evil Misty.

"Says the girl that hides!" says Ash.

"I have my reasons!" says evil Misty.

"Sure! You just move away because you don't wanna be seen by-"

"Guys! I got separated from Misty so I came back!" says Zorua.

"I noticed..." says Ash unamused.

"You did!?" wonders Zorua.

"There is a set back but no worries! She hides when people are around!" says Ash.

Zorua transforms into Ash.

"Still creepy to know pokemon can transform into humans!" says evil Misty.

"I'm evil fear me!" says Zoruash.

"Not funny Zorua!" says Ash.

Zoruash goes back to Zorua.

"I miss doing that!" says Zorua.

"THat reminds me! Wheres Zoroark?" wonders Ash.

"Oh Nimma? She wants you to come to her!" says Zorua.

"I see. Alright...but evil Mist-"

"There you are ya damn bitch!" says dark Ash.

"fuck off dark Ash!" says Ash.

"Make me!" says dark Ash.

"It's sad to say this but evil Misty decided to be around me now!" says Ash.

"Thats not surprising! I did burn you alive!" says dark Ash.

"I don't give a damn!" says Ash.

"Really now!" says Dark Ash.

"I never asked for this lifestyle..." says evil Misty.

"Fuck! Dark ash chose the wrong time to show up!" says Ash annoyed.

Ash jumps into the ocean.

"Get back here Ash! You have yet to give her back to me! Dont make me come in after you!" says Dark Ash.

Silence.

"Looks like thats my queue to leave!" says evil Misty and dives into the ocean.

"Dont you need to come up for air!?" wonders dark Ash.

Silence.

"Looks like he drowned! Evil misty will die along side you i'l make sure of It!" says dark Ash.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A MERMAN!?" wonders Zorua as a Piplup swimming down to the couple.

"Huh? That you should ask Lily Johtos sorceress!" says Ash.

"Oh good cuz im starting to think you have an odd girlfriend!" says Zorua, "So instead of thinking you have mermaid as girlfriend is odd and peculiar id say you both as sea dwellers is strange all on its own!" says Zorua as Piplup.

"Ash maybe you should stay human for a while!" says evil Misty.

"But that wont help you much!" says Ash.

"Dont worry about me! Pikachu needs you right now!" says evil Misty.

"Alright...if you say so!" says Ash.

Ash goes to the surface and confronts dark Ash.

"Clone or evil entity from the pyramid...you choose your own path not some crazed one where destruction is the only thing enjoyable!" says Ash.

"Where there is good there is always evil and if I get taken down im taking her with me!" says dark Ash.

"To me everyone deserves a chance but to the psychos...you or giovanni went down the wrong path!" says Ash.

"You done talking cuz id gladly take evil Misty leaving you all alone here!" says dark Ash.

"Id rather you not take anyone! Its bad enough there are so many squads that use evil for destruction! I want a life where people can do what they want without the thought of torture demise or killings!" says Ash.

"Nice little speech! Dont care!" says dark Ash.

"You may be the king but you dont rule anyones life here!" says Ash.

"I just serve giovanni now with evil Misty so...if you cant beat me you're sunk!" says dark Ash.

Ash gets pissed and throws a punch at dark Ash. Dark Ash catches his hand and twists his arm.

"Paul was right! PATHETIC!" says dark Ash.

Ash tries to punch him again but dark Ash puts his head under ash's shoulder and he lifts Ash up and then drops his "lower abdomen region" on dark Ash's knee.(i think thats how it goes in wrestling which I don't watch)

"Be glad its late you lame excuse of a hero!" says dark Ash walking away.

"Misty and I love eachother unlke you and your misty! Im even glad evil misty likes me!" says Ash picking himself up.

Ash walks limply toward a rock by the ocean where evil Misty was watching and collapses.

"This whole world is fucked up! I cant gain love, win a league, or even beat up my evil self!" mumbles Ash.

"You always have on in every region! Sadly your misty had the most love!" says evil Misty petting his hair.

Evil Misty takes Ash down to her clam bed and they rest together.


	35. Chapter 35

**well...what comes comes...whether needed or not it comes to mind n i write it**

 **Then again I think one thing but the moment would sound weird or I forget to put the location...**

following day...

"This is why I chose to be on the good side but him...you never know what hed do!" says evil Misty.

"Geeeeee thanks!" grumbles Ash.

"Looks like youll be stuck a merman for the time being!" smirks mermaid Misty.

"But I need to be with my pokemon!" says Ash.

"Atleast you have me!" says evil Misty.

"Screw being in Kalos...we need to get back to Unova!" says Ash.

"Thats what I said in the first place!" says evil Misty.

Ash groans.

Back in Unova...

In the sauna after getting stares due to evil Misty mermaid and wondering why ash was bruised up...

"Evil Misty?" wonders Ash.

"Ya?" wonders evil misty.

"Not sure if I should be weirded out or not but apart from when you thought you were all mermaid with no legs...your expressions toward outcomes of the day is crazy! wouldnt it be better just to relax and stay calm for a whole day without something bugging you!" says Ash next to her.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" wonders evil Misty staring him down.

"Nothing! Just saying! I cant tell good mood from bad mood...frankly I just hope for good mood rather then stab him! bad mood!" says Ash setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then...if you really wanna go there...Get your hand away from me!" says evil Misty holding her hand out as if to claw him but palm hits his cheek.

"Haha...nah, its fine around the beautifully evil demoness that is you." says Ash.

"DEMON!? IM A CLONE!" says evil Misty paranoid.

"Ya...right...clone." says Ash looking away.

"You want me to torture you dont you!" says evil Misty.

"Wow...still bitchy...nothing good comes out of that!" says Ash with two sweat drops in the back of his head.

"Whatever.." says evil Misty leaning back.

after 15 minutes everything was calm...thank god

Ash smiled pleased she was liking this.

"I uhh know this seems awkward and all but we can manage right?" wonders Ash.

"Depends...wanna be bloody?" says evil Misty unamused.

"No..." says Ash wide eyed.

Ash leans his head on her shoulder.

"This isnt the right time for that!" says evil Misty.

"Define this 'that' of which you speak!" says Ash looking her way.

"Moron!" says evil Misty kicking ash knocking him forward.

"Be glad I carried you to bqck to our original hiding place in Unova despite the stares!" says Ash.

"And that was very thoughtful of you!" says evil Misty.

"Not if I had to say you were in a play and the costume was stuck!" says Ash.

"Think of a way for us to be together?" wonders evil Misty

"Well giving the options which are slim to none now...I was hoping to do some more things before Lily showed up so we may not beable to be in the room we rented..." says Ash.

"You can! You have feet!" says evil Misty.

"You were better off part mermaid!" says Ash.

"What was I supposed to do? Dark Ash keeps badgering us!" says evil Misty.

"For some reason there was an aquarium in our room!" says Ash.

"There you go! I can be in there!" says evil Misty.

"Hahaha...that may be true but its not the same as the open sea!" says Ash.

"You just had to take us here!" says evil Misty.

"Well excuse me for wanting to show you around!" says Ash annoyed.

"That was before I decided-"

"You are basically a water gym leader so of course youd choose the ocean over land! its only natural! Plus it has great hiding places!" says Ash.

"The only problem would be when your on land and you can only be with me when you turn into a merman...this is gonna be tough!" says evil Misty.

"I think better when chaos isn't around the corner!" huffs ash.

Evil Misty saddens.

"If anyone sees you I will say a sorceress I know turned her into a mermaid so shes fated to live in the sea forever more leaving me part of land!" says ash.

Evil Misty looks away.

"It wont be the same..." says evil Misty.

"We can work it out!" says ash.

"Hope so.." says evil Misty.


	36. Chapter 36

**Stop coming around Bianca! Good grief! sigh...**

Ash got out of the sauna, got his clothes back on, picked up evil misty, and went to thier room.

"We should get some sleep..even if we were in the sauna for a while I would guess..."says ash, "No worries!"

Evil Misty nodded.

"Sadly your a mermaid so id have to be outside in order to be with you!" says ash.

"You don't need to tell me...I made a stupid decision out of fear." mumbles evil misty.

"I make stupid decisions you just let fear take over and this was the outcome!" says ash.

"Tomorrow I will take you to the ocean so I can look over you till we leave!" says ash.

"Goody..." says evil Misty.

Finally in room...

Ash set evil misty in the aquarium tank that was in the room and went to bed.(thankfully)

following day unova trainers were at the battle club...

"Pick any room but the one that is off limits. have fun!" says don george.

"Cilan told me ash was here! I wanna see him!" says bianca.

"Its best you didnt...he and his girlfriend are uhhh busy now!" says don george.

"He has a girlfriend!? I think i know what busy means to them!" says bianca.

"Best ya didnt!" says don george.

"Ash is my friend! I should be able too!" says bianca and walks away toward the off limit room.

"I guess I should check on them..." sighs don george.

"Who them?" wonders trip walking in.

"Ash and his girlfriend!" says don george.

"Ash is back? Isnt he in a new region?" wonders Trip not really caring.

"Is...was...hes visiting friends I would assume though he didnt look good! He came back with bruises as if something horrible happened to them! I guess his girlfriend put on a play to cheer him up and now is stuck in the costume!" says don george.

"Is that all? He always proclaims he would win a league I guess someone beat him up for such nonsensical dreams!" says trip still not caring.

"Ya well he looked like he needed some time alone with his girl!" says don george.

"Like i care! I wanna see how good my pokemon are!" says trip.

"Id say battle Ash but he wants to be with his girl first!" says don george.

"Unlike other rivals i dont really care about what he does but atleast i care for my pokemon and choose wisely on how i deal with obstacles!" says trip walking toward the trainer choosing machine for the battle clubs.

Bianca got to the off limit room and tried to opened the door.

"Ummmm ash? The door is locked could ya let me in!" wonders bianca.

"Whos she?" says evil misty.

"Crazy friend!" says ash.

"Oh." says evil misty.

"Ya...she rams into me every time shes around us which is creepy." says ash, "err us as in unova friends and me!"

"Then dont let her in!" says evil misty.

"Your psycho toward anyone depending on your mood!" says ash.

"Fine...only if she doesnt mind us this way." sighs evil misty.

Ash gets up and walks toward the door.

"I might take the offer to kill you now!" says evil misty.

"Well i cant drown if thats what your hoping for! Heck with all the craziness in the world i should be suicidal!" says ash.

Evil Misty stared aggitatedly.

"Shutting up now!" says ash.

"I can hear you! cmon guys!" says bianca.

"I can only go so fast bianca!" says ash.

Ash finally opens the door.

"Hey bianca...why are you here?" wonders ash.

"Half wanting to know how strong my pokemon are! half letting you know cilan wanted me to check on you!" says bianca walking in.

"You sure you wanna? Im sure it would be nice too but we just woke up!" say ash.

"Whats wrong with seeing friends?" wonders bianca.

"oDpey here had a fight with someone and I ended up stuck as a mermaid...gotta love plays!" says evil misty.

"No! Bianca it was nice of you to check on us but we just got back and I think my wounds opened up again!" says ash.

"Whatever! you coulda ignored him but you took his head on!" says evil misty.

"WHat was I to do sit there and stare?! Whether I do something or not hed pummel me or worse!" says ash.

"Ash...dark entities don't care who they go after as long as they are pleased in the end!" says evil misty.

"Then WHY...why does dark ash have to aim at me when he has my Misty to torture!?" says ash annoyed.

Evil misty shrugged.

Bianca was confused.

"Whats this about dark versions of ourselves? Didnt you grt beats up after hating to lose a battle?" says bianca.

"Nope...just fighting less brains working."says evil misty.

"Oh? Well ash sure does looh awful! I can come back!" says bianca.

"ITs ok! More friends the merrier bianca!" says ash.

"Ohhh...ok? Guess what! i have a boyfriend too!" says bianca.

"Oh...thats great!" says ash.

"You remember him right? it was Cheren!" says bianca.

"Was he a gym leader? i lose track of gym leaders when in a new region!" says ash hesitantly.


	37. Chapter 37

**You can leave now Bianca...**

"So did I miss out on anything? Besides the weird outcome!" says Bianca.

"No not really...you should go now!" says ash.

"But I just got in here..." says Bianca.

"And people call me the freak of pokemon!" says ash.

"Hey!" says Bianca annoyed.

"Well you appear outta nowhere and slam into me! Glad it didn't happen this time!" says ash slightly happy.

"You get a girlfriend I get a g...boyfriend...ya! Your right! I should tell cilan! Nice seeing you again ash!" says Bianca and took off.

"I live in a world with idiots...welp ash is an awesome idiot most of the time!" smiles evil Misty.

"You wanna yell at me till you can't talk anymore?" wonders ash.

"Nah! It's over with! Your just 100% idiot with not enough brain sense to think things threw unless it's battling!" says evil Misty.

"Oh thanks! Ur a real charmer!" says ash looking away.

Ash and evil Misty laugh.

"Welp you up for battling while it's still daylight out?" says ash looking at her.

"Even if we could we can't with our friends!" says evil Misty.

"You never think of loopholes!" says ash waving it off.

"Like when you don't think before you do?" wonders evil Misty smirking.

"Hey! You can either deal with it or go to the jackass life!" says ash.

"I'd rather knock you out n stab you till you look like a bloody mess!" says evil Misty slyly.

"Wha...what..?" wonders ash.

"On the other hand we have no choice but you need medical help...again! bravo brave imbecile!" says evil Misty.

"Stop blaming me! Everything has to be my fault right!?" says ash angrily.

"Dark ash is you...so ya! Poor decisions mean well danger...slaughter...torture...demise!" says evil Misty slyly.

"You say that like I should stay dead..." fidgets ash.

"You known me once which is current and how many times has dark ash been around?" says evil Misty unpleased.

"I should just lay awaist and never show myself anymore!" says ash leaning on the wall.

"Now your talking nonsense!" says evil misty.

"Your the one who started bickering!" says ash.

"Wait...didn't zoroark needed us to go to her?" wonders evil misty.

"Yes! We were supposed to but it backfired!" says ash.

"Do you ever hear your self?" wonders evil misty.

"Maybe...not all the time?" shrugs ash, "I may not be all that smart but i have the mind of a battler!"

"You always seem to never give up when the odds are against u sadly dark ash destroys ur pride lil by lil!" says evil misty.


	38. Chapter 38

**Talk talk talk**

"No one takes away my pride! Giovanni has been after my Pikachu for too long...well Jessie and James.. and to think he'd use clones to uhhhh..." says ash.

"Uhhhhh what?" wonders evil Misty.

"Sorry...to much things on my mind!" says ash.

"Oy..." sighs evil Misty.

"To think he uses clones to let my guard down!" says Ash.

"Wow ash! Seems like it doesn't it!" sarcastics evil Misty.

"Though it backfired in a way since you never actually did take Pikachu!" says ash.

"Geeeee what gave you that idea? The fact we are a couple or the fact you treat me like an actual person?" wonders evil Misty.

"I'm back! Nima says it's ok as long as she isn't tortured like by the mayor of the town we met at!" says zorua.

"She actually came?" wonders evil Misty.

"Well you don't look like you can walk so I explained it to her!" says Zorua.

"Zoro? Zoroark?" wonders Zoroark.

"It's a long story! Just ignore it!" says Zorua.

"Did you see anyone who would wanna capture you guys?" wonders ash.

"People stared but they thought they were seeing things!" says zorua.

"Oh...well any ideas on destroying team rocket once n for all?" wonders ash.

"Giovanni is pissed that we didn't give him the word on your demise...dark ash is on a rampage...let's just lay low for now...to much craziness as it is." says evil Misty.

"We could always live with my friends but they are already doing stuff for us as it is...I can't burden them anymore!" says Ash.

"Cilan is wooried...Bianca well she has her way of showing affection...your friends minus Misty in kanto might take us in!" says evil Misty.

"We are already staying here and don George is creeped out too and if people see us...it won't end well." says ash.

"here's a thought...THINK BEFORE YOU DO NEXT TIME!" says evil Misty angrilly.

"alright! U don't know fun when u see it!" says ash.

"well if u were pokemon that can transform then it might be easy to move around!" says zorua.

"I almost told myself to be with Latias in johto but new adventures new times with new friends are to good to pass up!" says ash.

"Grrrrrrr focus on the chaos of now not the past!" says evil Misty grabbing her mallot.

"Ummmmm before we torture ourselves over problems ahead...we need a full proof plan!" says clemont walking in.

"with the way thints are now!? Youd need something huge to hide them!" says serena.

"how about-"

"Don't say ocean! Dark ash can end up anywhere even spy on us this very moment!" says serena as she and Bonnie walk in.

"I don't think all the places I went are huge enough except genesect nest!" says ash.

"No humans aloud near the nest! We even told you that no one is to know about us!" says genesect appearing.

"Hehe...oh ya...we needed a place where dark ash couldn't find us!" says ash.

"we have the same memories as you n Misty except dark ash is aggressive and smart about the ways of torture most of the time." says evil Misty.

"You guys were just made! how would Giovanni know of our memories from kanto to now if Misty was never around since hoenn!" says ash.


	39. Chapter 39

"We need a place for ash pronto!" says Zorua.

"A talking zorua!?" wonders Serena.

"Myself Dawn and brock met him in sinnoh!" says ash.

"But it's talking psychic types I can understand but zorua?" wonders Serena.

Zorua transforms.

"I resent that!" says Zoruash.

"Im not sure about hospitals but we can try the pokecenter!" says Cilan walking in.

"Been there done that!" says Bonnie.

"Its not like we have any other options! I'll see what I can do about healers for his wounds" says Cilan and leaves.

"Do we even know any hospitals!?" wonders Serena.

"I was at one to check to see if wounds from the previous beating opened but that was kanto this is unova!" says Ash.

"You swam all the way to kanto!?" wonders Serena.

"Uhhh ya?" wonders ash.

"Hows that possible!?" wonders serena.

"anyway-"

"Actually need help with ash?" wonders Cilan walking back in.

"You shouldn't...errr..." says evil Misty.

"I shouldn't what? Take ash to a hospital?" wonders cilan.

"No! I mean sure he'd beable to get help there but he's not exactly the ash you knew!" says evil Misty.

"Heh?" wonders Cilan.

"This will be our secret! It's bad enough I'm showing myself to you!" says evil Misty.

Cilan nods.

"We need a boat to get back to the hospital ash was at!" says Cilan, "I am a fisherman so I may have a boat!"

"Thats good!" says evil Misty.

Cilan carries ash piggy back to the rental boat shop. the others follow, clemont carried evil Misty.

cilan heads into the water looking at the boats trying to remember which one was he couldn't feel Ash's legs

"Wait? Where's Ash's legs? He's human!" says Cilan confused.

ash lost his grip on Cilan and drifted backwards. Cilan catches ash.

"Since when was ash part merman!?" wonders Cilan.

The kalos gang were wide eyed.

"Since I needed company..." says evil Misty.

"An evil entity of Misty needing company of a good guy...that doesn't make much sense n neither does the fact u suddenly go good around ash! your even a mermaid! what was going on!? we were supposed to stick together!" says Serena.

"Giovanni now knows I'm with dense for brains so take him to a hospital he's gonna be pissed when dark ash takes me back!" says evil Misty.

cilan nods and takes him back to the surface and to a hospital.

"I don't want him to be experimented on just so Giovanni can figure out how to kill him for good!" says evil Misty.

I'd take him to the pokemon center since I don't know many hospitals but nurse joy only helps pokemon!" says Cilan.

Cilan finds his boat and everyone gets on and takes ash to kanto.

back to the hospital...

"Ash is back? I knew he was injured but he said otherwise!" says the doctor.

"So you know hes a merman!?" wonders Cilan.

"I don't know specifics but ya I do!" says the doctor.

"Is there a way for him to get better?" wonders Serena.

"With previous wounds and new ones I cant be certain!" says the doctor.

Serena saddens.

what feels like forever...

"Looks like im gonna need all my pokemon out!" says Ash annoyed.

Ash was versing dark ash in an all out battle all pokemon appear and their doubles and they battle it out

7 hours later...

"Why is it always the dark side that gets the upper hand!?" wonders Ash. "Alright everyone i know you're lacking in strength but i know we can get through this!"

12 seconds later...

ASH IS PRONOUNCED UNCONSCIOUS!? All you hear is evil laughter in background.

"Ash? ASH?" wonders evil Misty.

Pikachu slowly crawls under his arms.

"Pika...chu...pi?" wonders Pikachu.

Following day he finds himself on a bed. Evil misty who was playing with the pokemon near the pool saw a groggy ash walk into view.

"Ash! You're ok! ASH KETCHUM!" says evil Misty happy to annoyed.

"Ya?" wonders Ash being held by the collar.

"Do you love scaring people!? I swear...you choose to scare people to death! You want me to be evil!?" says evil Misty.

"NEVER! What's wrong evil Misty...?" says Ash.

Evil ash...

"Where is she? Where is my Misty? That wench has explaining to do!" says dark Ash.

Dark Ash finds Ash.

"Hey Ashy! Can you give my girl back before I make sure you're dead and gone?" says dark Ash.

"Keep him away from me!" says evil Misty.

"Here's a tip...my gf loves to lie! You've been with her this long! Who's to say something is amiss!" grins dark Ash.

"Ummmm that's ummmm..." says Ash.

Dark Ash leaves.

"Alright...if you really wanna know...I am...errrr...I am..." says evil Misty.

"You are?" wonders Ash.

"I could be your worst nightmare!" says evil Misty grinning evilly.

"Riiiiiight even if there are two mistys she still tortures me when I do stupid things!" shrugs Ash.

"Alright...fine! Ur fucked up twin said I'm a lier how can you tell if I'm not since I might been acting out all this time?" wonders evil Misty.

Silence.

"Ummmm ash? You gonna talk?" wonders evil Misty.

Silence.

"ASH! Forget logic of dark and light and just stick with me! LIKE ALWAYS!" says evil Misty.

"Ummmm...yay?" says Ash.

"Let's go!" says evil Misty.

"Don't I get a say?!" wonders Ash.

Moments later...

"Alright don't panic! Dark Ash could be anywhere at any given moment!" says Ash starting to panic.

"Ash! Let's do something together! Your choice!" says evil Misty.

"Huh!? Oh...ya...sure!" says Ash awkwardly, "Crap! We need to get my pokemon first! i sent them away! I think they are at your gym...errr my mistys gym...errrrrr-"

"Alright! We'll get your pokemon!" says evil Misty.

Ash carries evil Misty to the cerulean gym. Pikachu shocked ash.

"Pikachu stop that!" says Ash.

"Pikachu pi! Pika!" says Pikachu annoyed.

"Sorry buddy! Many things distract me anymore!" says Ash.

"Let's focus on your pokemon!" says Ash.

"We are...I just wanna make sure of something!" says Ash.

"Pika...pi..." worries Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu! Shock evil Misty if you think she is tricking us!" says Ash.

"I outta punch you!" says evil Misty.

"Pi...ka...CHU!" says Pikachu and electrocutes ash again.

"oNt me! Pikachu betrayed me!" says Ash.

"Your pathetic!" says evil Misty and shoves ash into pool.

"Very funny!" says Ash getting out and drying himself off.

Ash gathers up his pokemon.

"Damnit ash stop spazzing! Let me take you to the ocean!" says evil Misty.

"Alright...the ocean...I can do that!" says Ash.

Beach...

In ocean...

"Hey horsea!" says evil Misty.

Ash stares as he goes under water.

Evil Misty was playing with the water pokemon.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see!" says evil Misty.

Misty spots Ash and swims up to him.

"Fun time?" wonders evil Misty.

"Evil people having fun...shes supposed to be evil yet never acts like it? I guess that's a good sign!" says Ash.

"This goes against everything Giovanni wants...I wanna show you my fave place!" says evil Misty.

"I don't mind at all!" smiles ash.


	40. Chapter 40

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongRead what movie 18 was about on bulbapedia and I was amused by hoopa till it talked of dark ash resurfacing...and instant stomach ache came be/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Let's take a vote before Ash decides to make more stupid ideas come true!" says Misty walking up to the group./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""How'd you get to kanto?" wonders Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""This is my home region so of course I have to take a plane back! Kalos is far away!" says Misty annoyed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Right...I thought otherwise!" says Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Misty rolled her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I vote we shoulda stuck it's Kalos! It has every Pokemon and you get to watch me perform!" says Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Which was how many?" wonders Misty unamused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Shut up!" says Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He's danger proned so I can assume if you guys drag Ash back to Kalos either Ash will be bored without my so called 'evil' clone or if spotting a new legendary evil ash will find a way to control it! Then again more legendaries equals more chaos and it never leads to good things!" says Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""First off, shouldn't we keep an eye on Ash? He may end up doing something he'd regret!" says Clemont./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What's that supposed to mean!? He's already decided to stick with psycho version of me and turned himself into a merman for who knows why!?" glares Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Well she is a mermaid so he wasn't given much choice!" says Clemont./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""For Arceus's sake, why do you do what you do Ash!? I'm happy you chose me over all the others but you chose the wrong version!" growls Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I...if you were ash where would you be?" wonders Serena sweat dripping./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""If my psycho self is around I'd say they are eating at the beach or they're in the ocean!" snaps Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Uhhhh right...right." nods Clemont./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You shoulda killed him? Coulda killed him? Woulda killed him? Either way you look like we need to leave!" says Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Shut your trap! I don't know what psychotic me is pulling but it seems like she is using him!" says Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Didn't seem like it! I'm sure she was hiding something but if she had the urge to for everything stupid he's done by now, she would've done it by now! If she has she did a poor job of it!" says Cilan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""If evil Misty doesn't kill him I will!" growls Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That's not helping anymore then it already was!" says Serena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I said SHUT IT ALREADY!" says Misty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Guess we should go then...see ya when your in a better mood!" says Clemont awkwardly pushing Serena and Bonnie away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So instead of good cop bad cop it's good twin verses bad twin?" wonders Cilan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I was better off at my gym! Hopefully it's been repaired!" says Misty storming away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Uhhh ok then? Bye?" wonders Cilan then walked in Clemont Bonnie and Serena's direction./p 


	41. Chapter 41

**Dark ash has yet to know of his good self becoming a mermaid! Maybe he will see why ash wasn't trying to go up for air**

Dark ash...

"If I had a secret place where would I go? Damn that clone of mistys! I understand she's part mermaid but she hasn't budged from the water." says Dark Ash looking for a boat so he could find evil Misty and ash wherever they may be hiding, "A mermaid and a human in a hideout having to do with the ocean doesn't leave me much options. Especially since Ash may as well be dead if he was underwater that long! Though there is that annoying sorceress who messes up spells and ends up doing something to him!"

Dark Ash saw the boat everyone arrived in and looked around for who would own it.

"How convenient!" says dark Ash.

Under the sea...

"Where was my special place again?" wonders evil Misty.

"Ummmm any places well hidden or maybe that place we were at when finding Vaporeon?" wonders Ash.

"Sh!" says evil Misty.

"We are the only ones who became mermaids. I think it's safe" says Ash looking around.

"You hear that?" wonders evil Misty.

"Hear what? Water Pokemon attacking each other?" wonders Ash.

"Maybe it was my imagination." says evil Misty.

"If it was that's some imagination!" says Ash looking away.

"I thought I heard a boat but I guess that was your friends. If it isn't it won't end well." says evil Misty.

"When does it? There's always something going wrong around me." says Ash annoyed.

"Ok fine! If you can think of a place dark ash wouldn't think to look I'd love to know." says evil Misty facing Ash.

"Uhhhhh I'm not sure? Where is the next region located?" wonders Ash.

Evil Misty sighed setting a hand on Ashs shoulder.

"You're hopeless. So very hopeless." says evil Misty annoyed.

"What? If there are any places out there that I haven't been too then I have no idea where they are!" says Ash.

"Ok! Let's think. Where is a region no one knows about?" ponders evil Misty.

"An unknown place that has yet to be discovered? I'd like to go there!" says Ash.

"I'm sure!" says evil Misty rolling her eyes.

"Kalos is the farthest I've gone so I'm not sure about neighboring regions and we can't take a plane due to being sea dwellers." says Ash.

"No duh Sherlock!" says evil Misty.


End file.
